Not Perfect, But Alright
by 7RedCards
Summary: Eli's life isn't perfect. But as long as his family's together, they'll make it through whatever life throws at them. Now basically for any oneshot or rant I come up with XD
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: hey! So here are some ground rules for this story. Requests for one-shots are welcome, but you have to give me a plot, alright? And be specific! If you request a lemon, it WILL NOT BE EXPLICIT SO DON'T EXPECT IT TO BE! The lemon will be non-canon to the Family Ties and New Life storyline! Got it? And yes, I will take a one-shot that doesn't center around Eli and Bonnie! Foxy/Mike for example (tell me which point of view it is). Or Freddy/OC. Just for example. Have fun guys, and I hope you like this!**

**Also, the threequel in the New Life Trilogy will not come out anytime soon! This is a never ending story though, so I'll let you know when it's out! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Locked Up

**Authors Note: alright guys! Let's start with RSM's request! I would've done Scarlet The Cat's, but then I remembered that Springtrap is in jail. Derp. Enjoy!**

**/Eli's P.O.V/**

I'm lying next to Bonnie, both of us bored to death. I roll over and snuggle up to him. Bad choice. It's summertime, so it's really hot. I groan and scoot away. He kisses me.

"What do you want to do?" I ask. Bonnie shrugs and looks up at the ceiling. I sigh. Then Freddy walks in, wearing a sleeveless shirt. A big alternative to his usual long sleeves.

"You guys want to come to the movies with me?" He asks. We leap up and dash into the backseat of his truck. He walks to the front seat, laughing as he gets in. I bounce up and down on the seat excitedly. Bonnie laughs and kisses me. I slap the back of Freddy's seat.

"Come on! Floor it Freddy!" I exclaim. He grins and goes a bit faster. I cheer, and Bonnie pulls me against him. I rest my head on his chest and sigh impatiently.

"Relax, we'll be there in about five more minutes." Freddy tells me. I whine and cross my arms. We get to the theater, and I jump out of the truck. Bonnie and Freddy are right behind me.

"Which movie?" I ask. Freddy points at one, and I blink. "Fifty Shades Of Grey?" Freddy's face turns red.

"The one next to it." He says. I look at it.

"The Mocking Jay Part One." I read. He gives me a thumbs up and pays for the tickets. We walk in and sit at the middle row. After a few commercials, Bonnie stands.

"I've got to use the bathroom." He says. I glare at the screen and decide to go with him. We walk into the men's bathroom and I sit on the sink. I close my eyes until Bonnie says he's done. Then I walk to the door and push on it. It doesn't budge an inch. I push harder.

"The door's stuck!" I exclaim. Bonnie tries to push it too. Then we both try. It still doesn't open. I start to panic and slam my shoulder into the door, then yelp when pain shoots through my arm. Bonnie grabs my shoulders.

"Calm down!" He says. I breathe deeply, then look around.

"How're we going to get out of here?" I ask.

/Mike's P.O.V/

Foxy and I walk into his house. He's laughing about an old woman who hit her grocery bag against a man's car and set off his airbag. I didn't think it was that funny, but Foxy got a big kick out of it. I roll my eyes as he sits on the couch, laughing his head off.

"It's not that funny." I mutter.

"It's HILARIOUS!" He exclaims. I sit down next to him and turn on the TV. It's a cheesy comedy movie. I wrinkle my nose and turn it off.

"Are you feeling alright? Since, you know..." Foxy asks, his laughing bout finished. I look at him. He looks really concerned. And handsome...I shake my head and smile.

"No, I don't know." I say. He sighs and runs his thumb over my left eyelid gently. I roll my eyes. "That was two months ago Foxy. I'm okay."

"Not just your eye. Your dad." He tells me. I look down and sigh sadly.

"That's a different story." I reply.

"I wish I knew how to make you feel better." He says. Then, before I can blink, he presses his lips against mine.

/Freddy's P.O.V/

What's taking them so long? Jesus! A girl about my age walks in and stands by me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asks softly. I shake my head and she sits down, pulling her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes, which is in a shaggy pixiecut. It actually looks a bit like Eli's, but a few inches longer. "Thanks." She whispers. I smile and look up at the screen. I hope she's not one of those people who talk a lot during a movie. She stays silent though. I look behind us to see if Bonnie and Eli moved. They're not here. Where the heck are they?

/Eli's P.O.V/

Bonnie looks up at a vent.

"Can you fit in there?" He asks. I look up at it, then my eyes widen.

"You want me to crawl through a vent?! Can't you just call Freddy?!" I ask as a reply. Bonnie laughs nervously.

"I left my phone at home..." He mutters. I facepalm, then sigh.

"Give me a boost." I say. He puts his hands together and leans down. I step on his hands and push up. At the same time, he lifts me. I pull at the vent grate. It gives a little. I yank at it, and the rusty screws break off. I fall back and hit the floor hard. I hit the base of my back, which had an internal bruise (Freddy insisted on taking me to the doctor). I bite my lip to keep from screaming as pain shoots through me.

"Are you okay?!" Bonnie asks urgently. I nod, and Bonnie helps me up.

"Lift me up again. I can get in." I say, still holding back a pained noise.

/Mike's P.O.V/

I don't pull away, mostly from shock. Finally, he pulls away. His face is bright red.

"S-sorry." He stutters. I look away nervously.

"Don't worry about it..." I reply. Then I kiss him back before I can think about what I'm doing. After a second, he kisses back hard. I REALLY hope we're alone. As if he read my mind, Foxy pulls away and smirks, his eyes bright.

"Let's move this to my room." He says. I blush deeply, but follow him up to his room.

/Freddy's P.O.V/

The girl reaches into her pocket and pulls out a wallet.

"Crap. I'm out of money." She whispers. I smile.

"I'll get you something." I offer. She grins at me.

"Thanks, uh..." She trails off.

"Freddy." I say. She smiles.

"Jessie." She replies. I nod and we walk to the concession stand.

/Eli's P.O.V/

"I'm going to kill you when this is over!" I call back as I crawl into the vent.

"No you won't! You love me too much!" He replies. I look back and grin.

"Guilty as charged. Be right back." I tell him, then crawl until I see another vent grate. It's right outside the bathroom. I twist around and kick the grate. It barely budges, but I keep kicking until it busts off. Then I slide out and see what's blocking the door. The door wedge is stuck under the door. I would laugh if I hadn't had to crawl through a vent to figure that out. I move the wedge and open the door. Bonnie runs over and kisses me.

"I love you so much." He says. I grin.

"Love you too."

/Mike's P.O.V/

A/N: poorly written (never done it before) lemon here!

Foxy and I lie on his bed, and he takes his shirt off. I blush and look away. He laughs, but I can see him blushing out if the corner of my eye.

"You know, I can't be the only one doing this." He says. I shake my head quickly. He sighs and grabs the hem of my shirt. I give up and let him take it off.

"Uhh...do you have a...you know?" I ask nervously. He reaches into a drawer by his bed and pulls one out. Of freaking course. I finally gather enough guts to look at him. He looks hot without a shirt...ugh! Why am I embarrassed?! He looks a bit on the thin side while wearing a shirt, but he somehow looks a lot more muscular without one. He starts to undo his belt. Sweet Jesus, don't let me freak out. He looks at me pointedly. I groan and take off my own.

"Uh...turn around." He tells me. Oh crap, this will hurt like heck.

"Just...be gentle." I mutter. He laughs.

"I've never done this either." He says.

A/N: I REFUSE TO GO FURTHER! MY FACE WAS RED HALFWAY THROUGH!

/Freddy's P.O.V/

The movie ends, but to be honest, I don't remember any of it. I doubt Jessie does either. Bonnie and Eli come back, hand in hand.

"Where were you?" I ask sternly. Eli pales a little, causing a pang of hurt in my chest. He's still scared of me.

"We ran into some trouble." Bonnie says. I don't believe him, but let it slide.

"I'll see you later Jessie." I say to her. She smiles.

"See ya Freddy!" She replies. We walk outside to the parking lot and drive toward home. As I drive, Eli hugs me from behind and whispers in my ear.

"Thanks for taking me to the movies Daddy. I love you." The pang in my chest (it takes awhile to leave) turns into a swell of happiness.

"I love you too." I say.

/Mike's P.O.V/

Foxy and I are sitting on the couch. We both already got dressed and took showers. I lean against him, wincing as my waist hurts. A lot. He sighs and kisses me softly.

"Sorry about that." He mutters.

"I love you." I say. He looks at me with wide eyes. Then he hugs me tightly.

"I love you too."

**Authors Note: hope you liked it! I worked on it all evening! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

**Authors Note: alright guys! This chapter is going to revolve around Chica! It's a request from Zach The Angel. Enjoy!**

/Chica's P.O.V/

I look at the clock from where I'm sitting on the couch. It's about five o'clock. I'd better get dinner cooked before Freddy and Goldie get here. They'll both be tired and hungry. I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge, which is almost barren on the inside. I sigh and go into my room to get a pen and paper. Then I write down everything I need: milk, eggs, butter, hamburger meat, lettuce, tomatoes, ketchup, and cheese. As I walk towards the door, Foxy walks downstairs.

"I'm going to get groceries, could you watch Eli?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and grins.

"He's not three Chica." He tells me.

"Foxy!"

"Alright! I was going to anyway!" I smile.

"Thank you. I'll be back in about half an hour or longer." I call back as I go outside and climb into my car. I drive toward the grocery store. My phone rings. I slow down and pull it out. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Chi." Freddy says tiredly. I smile.

"Hey Freddy. I'm getting some groceries so I can cook for you all tonight." I reply.

"Thanks Chica. I'll be a little late tonight though. Make sure that Eli gets enough to eat. He's been locking himself up in his room again." He tells me worriedly. I wish I could take just a little of the pressure he feels every day and put it on myself. Heck, I'd take it ALL.

"I will. Are you okay?" I ask as I pull into the parking lot. A sigh.

"I'm alright. Tell Eli I love him."

"I will. See you later Freddy."

"Bye." I hang up and walk into the store, grabbing a cart on my way. I grab the milk and cheese, then head toward the meat aisle. I look to my right, trying to find the hamburger meat. Then I crash into someone.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" A male voice asks. I look at him, a glare on my face.

"Trust me pal, if I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't have hit you with a freaking shopping cart!" I answer. He stares at me. He's tall, a few inches above me, and he has brown hair and green eyes.

"...uh, sorry about that." He stutters. I start to laugh.

"Jeez, did I freak you out that much?" I ask, grinning. He laughs too.

"So what's your name?" He asks me.

"Chica. What's yours?"

"Derek." He answers. I nod and walk past him, but he follows me. "Need any help?" He offers.

"Uh, sure. If you want." I reply. He picks up everything I list off as we pass it. We reach the cash register and I pay for the food. Derek puts all of the groceries in the back.

"So, I'll see you later?" He asks. I smile.

"Yeah. See you." I say, then get into the car. I drive towards home. I look at my phone and see that I have a voicemail from Foxy. I listen to it.

"Hey sis! Hope you're alright! Had a little trouble getting Eli out of his room, but I managed to do it. I'm getting a little freaked out. He's almost filled out that drawing pad with some pretty creepy stuff. I'll see you when you get home. Love you!" It says. I sigh and bite my lip. Eli seems to get more and more isolated in his room. He cried once when Goldie took away the sdrawing pad. And he didn't stop until he gave it back. I pull into our driveway and get out of the car. I take the groceries and walk inside. Eli's on the couch, but he's drawing.

"Hey Eli!" I exclaim. He looks up and grins sweetly.

"Hi Chica! Need any help?" He asks. I nod, and he takes a few bags, leaving the drawing pad on the couch. I glance at it, then help Eli put up the groceries. Then he walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. "Chica?"

"Yeah?" I ask. He looks up at me.

"Can...can I use your phone? I want to call Freddy." He mutters. I grin and dial Freddy's number, then give him the phone. He puts it to his ear as I walk into the living room. I wait until he isn't looking, then look at his drawings. They're animals. No, animatronics. A purple rabbit, a yellow chicken, a red fox, a brown bear, and a yellow bear. I look through the others. They're all about the animatronics. I stop and stare at a particularly disturbing one. It shows a costume of the brown bear, but eyeballs and teeth are on the outside of it. I shiver, then turn to the next page. I stop before looking at it and listen to Eli talking.

"Please don't catch me doing this." I whisper.

"Yeah, I know. I wish you could come home sooner. It's not fair that you have to do all of this. That's stupid. Please don't get mad. Sorry! You don't have to yell! What's your problem?!" At this point, he sounds like he's about to cry. "I'm sorry! Dad, calm down! Yeah, I know, but...alright. I'll see you soon. Love you too Daddy." I look at the picture and freeze. It shows the bears, chicken, and fox standing around a bear costume. The rabbit is shoving someone into it. There's blood leaking out of the costume. The person is Eli. "What're you doing?" I whirl around to see him watching me.

"I just...I wanted to see the things that you always draw. You're really good." I complement him nervously. He smiles and takes it.

"Thanks. Daddy's almost home." He says softly. I nod.

"Want to help me cook?" I ask. He grins.

"Yeah!" He exclaims. We walk into the kitchen and start to fix some hamburgers. Then Eli tries to make a cake, but Bonnie comes in and eats a lot of it. We still manage to make one though. Eli puts frosting on it that says: "Thanks Dad!" I can't wait for Freddy to see it.

**Authors Note: what do you think? I thought it came out pretty well! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Deserved It

**Authors Note: hey guys! I'm not writing lemons anymore, OK? It's just weird for me. This is one I just made up. Enjoy!**

/Bonnie's P.O.V/

I'm in my room, trying to read a thick book that Eli got me. I hate reading, but there was NO WAY that I was going to tell him that. Especially not with those FREAKING ADORABLE EYES HE HAS! I can't stand making that happy, hopeful look turn into a sad one. Not again. Not EVER again. I hear the front door slam.

"I swear to God, I can't even turn my back for five minutes without you getting into trouble!" I hear Freddy exclaim.

"I didn't mean to..." Eli replies quietly. I walk downstairs, leaving the book on my desk. I walk into the kitchen just in time to see Freddy slam his hands against the table, his eyes dark.

"Freddy, calm down." I tell him. He glares up at me.

"I found Eli street fighting with that girl Ellie!" He tells me, and I look at Eli with wide eyes. He has a bruised cheek and a busted lip, but manages to smile at me nervously. I sigh and start to get something for the blood that's still leaking from his lip, but Freddy stops me.

"No! You're not going to start coddling him when he's in trouble!" He almost yells. Eli pales and backs up as Freddy walks up to him. Then he turns and starts to run, but Freddy catches him. "Don't you DARE run away from me!"

"Freddy, stop!" I grab his arm. He gives me a dirty look.

"He's grounded for the rest of the week, and you're not allowed to go into his room until then!" He yells, then drags Eli upstairs.

/Eli's P.O.V/

Freddy yanks me into my room and throws me onto my bed.

"Stay in here until I say you can get out!" He yells. "I swear, you stress me out so much I think I'll pop a nerve!" I feel like crying.

"I'm sorry Daddy..." I whisper. He clenches his jaw and makes a frustrated sigh before leaving, slamming the door behind him. I stand up and look around for my drawing pad, see it on my desk, and open it to a new page. I start drawing furiously, feeling more and more angry as I continue. I press the pencil tip against the paper so hard that it breaks, but I'm already finished. It's me locked in a dark room, and curled up in a corner. "What a jerk." I mutter. Someone knocks on my door. "Yes?" I ask.

"Eli?" Chica asks. I sigh as she opens the door.

"What is it?" I ask, putting the drawing pad under my pillow. She sits down and smiles.

"Freddy didn't mean that. He's just tired and cranky from work." She tells me. I glare.

"Like he was the other day?" I ask bitterly.

_Freddy came inside looking exhausted. He barely glanced at us, just got a plate and started eating. Completely ignoring the cake I made for him._

_"How was work Freddy?" Foxy asked. Freddy shrugged and kept eating. Bonnie took my hand._

_"Eli made a cake for you." He said bluntly. Freddy looked at it and shrugged indifferently. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from crying. Chica frowned as a Freddy finished eating, put his plate in the sink, and went upstairs without a word. Everyone stared at me. I sighed, then turned and walked toward the stairs._

_"You don't want to eat?" Chica asked._

_"Lost my appetite." I called back, walking into my room and closing the door behind me._

Chica ruffles my hair and smiles.

"He was just..." She starts, but trails off.

"Sometimes I wonder if he even cares anymore. I'm obviously just making his stress problems worse." I say, tears building up. Then I hear a sigh from the doorway and look up. Freddy's standing in the hall, looking sad.

"You can come downstairs now. Goldie and I fixed dinner." He tells me. "Bonnie wants to know if you want to help him make dessert."

"That depends entirely on whether or not you'll actually EAT it." I tell him. He bites his lip, but doesn't answer. I walk downstairs and sit on the couch. Bonnie walks in and sits by me.

/Bonnie's P.O.V/

I sit by him on the couch. He's got that expression on his face where I don't know whether he'll cry or not. It breaks my heart when he actually cries. I stroke his reddish orange hair and hum a song. His eyes close and he leans against me.

"Freddy loves you a lot." I tell him. He looks away and starts to cry, but holds it in as Freddy and Chica walk by. When they pass us, he lets it out silently. I feel a sharp pang in my chest and hug him tightly.

"Why didn't he hit me?" He asks me, making my heart freeze.

"What?" I ask in reply. He looks up at me, tears streaming down his face. When he smiles, his face and eyes brighten. But when he cries, the color physically dulls in his eyes and face.

"It would've been better if he hit me. He wanted to, and I deserved it." He sobs. I squeeze him so tightly I hear his back pop, but he just hugs back. Freddy walks in and sees.

/Eli's P.O.V/

I hear footsteps and a pair of strong arms pick me up and squeeze me. Freddy. I press my face into his chest and keep crying. He picks me up and shushes me.

"Calm down, it's okay. I'm sorry." He whispers. I keep crying and cling to him tightly. He rubs my back and sighs, then puts me back on the couch. "I love you more than anything. I'm so sorry about yelling at you and hurting you. You don't deserve any of the crap you've had to go through, and I wish I could take it all away. I wish you wouldn't cry. I wish you could always be happy. I can't promise that I won't get mad at you again, but I can promise that there's not a second in the day that I don't worry about you. I love you." He tells me. I cling to him again, no longer crying.

"I love you too Daddy. Can...can I just call you Dad from now on?" I ask. He chuckles and hugs me tightly.

"Of course you can." He says, then stands and grins. "Now how about we eat? I'm starving!" I laugh, and Bonnie rolls his eyes.

"Wow. Way to ruin the moment." He says, making Freddy laugh.

**Authors Note: I don't know if I'm happy about the way this turned out. I hope you did though! Review please! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: He's Back

**Authors Note: guess who's back? Meeeeeeee! It's the weekend here too! Yay! This is by Scarlet The Cat! Hope you all like it!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

I walk downstairs, rubbing my eyes. I walk into the kitchen and see Dad talking to Goldie.

"Morning." I grumble, then yawn. Dad ruffles my hair.

"Morning buddy! Goldie's heading to town. You want to go?" He asks. I nod and smile. Goldie stands.

"Alright then, get dressed. You've got five minutes before I go without you." He says gruffly, and I frown. But I turn and run upstairs anyway. After I get dressed, I run out and into Goldie's car. He gets in too and drives to town silently.

"Thanks for letting me come with you." I tell him. He sighs and smiles.

"No problem. I wasn't going to leave without you." He replies. I nod as we pull up by the WalMart. We get out, and I hear squeaky, cute barking. I stop at the door and look in the direction of it. There's a teenage girl sitting in front of a crate that's labeled 'Buy Puppies Free' in black marker. I walk over, and the girl grins.

"Good morning! Want a puppy?" She asks me. I kneel by the box and look in it. Several Australian Shepherd puppies are in it, barking and climbing over each other. One of them stops and looks up at me with wide eyes. I grin and pick it up.

"Who's this cute little thing?" I ask, making the girl grin.

"I didn't give him a name. He's the runt of the litter. Want him?" I nod and set him on the ground, then scratch behind his ears. He yips and licks my hand. I laugh and pick him up as Goldie comes out of WalMart, looking around. He sees me and walks over.

"There you are!" He exclaims. I lift up the puppy and smile at Goldie.

"Can I keep him?" I ask hopefully. He looks at the puppy, which tilts his head at him and sneezes. Goldie laughs.

"I guess so, but you won't hear the end of it from Freddy!" He tells me. I cheer and hold the puppy up to my face. He licks my face happily.

/Mike's P.O.V/

Foxy and I are walking down the street and talking.

"So you've never had pizza with mushrooms on it?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I hate mushrooms! They're gross!" I exclaim. His eyes widen.

"You monster!" He says dramatically. I laugh and lean against him while we're walking. "So...have things always been bad?" He suddenly asks. I stop laughing and look at him.

"With what?" I ask. He scratches the back of his head nervously.

"With your dad." He says. My face pales and my heart freezes.

"I don't want to talk about that." I mutter. He sighs and swears under his breath.

"Sorry. I just-" I interrupt him.

"Shut up about it! What do you care anyway?!" Hr looks surprised. "You don't care do you?! You wouldn't know what it's like to be six and have to hide under your bed because your dad's drunk! You have the perfect family! I'll bet that Freddy never hits you or gets wasted! Or that he blames you for your parents' deaths!" I yell. He starts to yell back.

"My parents were murdered in my living room! Freddy and Goldie barely make enough to get us by! My life is FAR from perfect! So get over it! I wouldn't be surprised if it WAS your fault!" I flinch and feel tears run out of my eyes. He stares.

"I didn't mean-" He starts, but I turn and run. "MIKEY WAIT! I'M SORRY!" He yells after me. I run until I can't anymore and fall on my hands and knees, sobbing. Someone walks behind me.

"Go away Foxy!" I shout. Then I turn to see the barrel of a gun pointed at my face.

"Get up and walk. My car's around the corner." The man holding it says. I stand and walk, fear draining the blood from my face. I see a black van and get into the back. He slams the door shut and gets in the front.

"Mikey!" I hear Foxy yell. I look out the back window to see Foxy running to us.

"Foxy he's got a gun!" I shout just before the man shoots. Foxy falls to the ground, and I scream.

"Shut up!" The man says and hits me in the head with the gun. I black out.

/Eli's P.O.V/

Goldie and I are driving home when I get a call on my phone. I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Eli? He's back." Foxy says, sounding scared.

"Who? What happened?" I ask, dread filling my stomach. The puppy whines and licks me. I rub his head nervously.

"Springtrap. He took Mikey." He replies, and I freeze.

"Where are you?" I ask urgently.

"I can see the car. Tell Goldie to stop." He says.

"Stop the car!" I exclaim. Goldie slams on the brakes. I open the car door and Foxy leaps in.

"Drive that way!" He exclaims, and Goldie nods. I look down at my puppy and hug him. He licks my nose, but I'm too angry to smile. Or am I? A large, probably demonic looking smile grows on my face.

"He never learns, does he?" I ask. Foxy and Goldie look worried as I laugh.

/Mike's P.O.V/

I wake up on a couch in an old house. The man who kidnapped me is staring down at me. He looks younger than me! Fifteen at least!

"You're awake. Good. I want to hear this." He tells me. I feel fear freeze my heart and start to cry when Foxy flashes across my mind.

"Hear what?" I whisper. He leans down, his face inches from mine. I see a knife in his hand and whimper.

"Your screams." He answers. Then he sinks it into my left leg. A searing, but somehow also cold pain runs up my body. I scream, and he laughs sadistically.

/Eli's P.O.V/

We stop at the house Springtrap took me to and get out just in time to hear Mike scream. We run inside to see him with a knife in his leg.

"Mikey!" Foxy exclaims and runs to him. Springtrap runs over and puts the gun at Foxy's head. I run at him and jump on his back, digging my fingers into his eyes. He yells and falls, landing on me. Then I look at Goldie.

"Call the-" I begin, but he's already on his phone.

/time skip/

We're driving home, Mike curled up on Foxy's lap. I pet my puppy and grin as he yips and licks my face.

"I love you." I hear Mike whisper. I smile and look at Goldie, who's also smiling.

"I love you too." Foxy replies.

**Authors Note: there we go! Hope you all liked it! Also, I need puppy names! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Out For A Walk

**Authors Note: hey guys! I know it's early, but it's the weekend! Where I am, anyway. I just need three more people to vote! Once I hit ten, I'll close it! The puppy's name is Butterscotch! Thanks Zach The Angel! This is a request from Guest. Enjoy!**

/Goldie's P.O.V/

Freddy and I are sitting on the couch and watching Eli play with his puppy. He loves it to death. Just yesterday he made a little bed in his room for it. Sometimes he even lets it sleep with him. Foxy had looked at Bonnie and said that he has competition for Eli. The thought still makes me smile. Bonnie turned cherry red.

"Hey Daddy! You want to play too?" Eli asks. When he lets his guard down, he's like an eight year old. Freddy shakes his head, and Eli looks at me. "What about you, Goldie?" I smile.

"No thanks." I reply. Eli's smile wavers, but doesn't quite drop.

"You guys don't like Butterscotch, do you?" I laugh.

"No, we like him. I don't think Bonnie does though! You guys used to sleep together every night and now you sleep with Butterscotch!" I tell him, making Eli grin.

"Aww! He's so cute when he's jealous!" Eli exclaims, then lies on his stomach and kisses Butterscotch's nose. "You hear that, Butter? Bonnie's jealous of you!"

"I'm not jealous of that dog." Bonnie says flatly, walking to the kitchen. Eli stands.

"He's not a dog, he's a puppy! Not even a year old! And he's my best friend! Isn't that right Butterscotch?" Eli coos, turning the puppy over and rubbing it's belly. It yips excitedly. I stand and walk to the door, putting my sneakers on.

"I'm going for a walk." I say. "I'll be back soon." I close the door behind me and walk toward town. It's Saturday morning, so there aren't many people on the sidewalk or driving. I sit on a bench and watch as a stray cat walks towards an abandoned store. Eli would ask me to keep that too. He could bring a bird down from a tree when he's happy enough. But when he's upset...complete transformation. A girl with strawberry blonde hair sits by me, an iPod in her hand and earplugs in her ears. She waves at me, and I notice she has a blood red streak in her hair. Then she takes the earplugs out, smiling wryly.

"A picture will last longer." She tells me. I blink and turn my head away.

"Sorry." I mutter. She laughs and holds her hand out.

"My name's Skylar. What's yours?" She introduces. I shake her hand and smile.

"Fred. But people call me Goldie." I reply. She makes a face.

"Lucky. The most original nickname I have is Sky. Lame, right?" I laugh and so does Skylar. We get up and walk in the direction of my house, both of us talking animatedly.

/Bonnie's P.O.V/

Eli's still playing with that dog. That stupid dog! It's like he's forgot completely about me! I shake my head. That's idiotic, he's not replacing you and you know it. He just got the dog, after all. But he's barely talked to me today, other than getting mad when I call it a dog, or just 'it'. I hand Eli his plate.

"Thanks Bunnie!" He says, then turns and sits down, every once in awhile freezing the dog bacon when Freddy's not looking. I get a plate full of food and turn around. "Sit with me!" Eli exclaims. I sigh with relief inwardly and do so. "Yay!" He cheers, and keeps eating.

"You really like it, huh?" I ask. He glares frustratedly.

"I really like HIM, yeah." He replies, then picks the dog up and sets it on his lap. "Don't you?" I shrug.

"It's alright." I answer. Eli frowns.

"Butterscotch likes you! See?" He picks up the dog and holds it up to me. It licks my face and barks. I wipe my face with my sleeve.

"Gross." I mutter.

"Jerk." Eli replies, and we glare at each other.

"Brat."

"Idiot."

"Liar."

"Hypocrite."

"Guys, don't." Foxy says, but we ignore him and continue.

"Clueless freak!" I exclaim, and Eli looks both hurt and angry.

"Stubborn jackass!" He yells back. Freddy stands.

"ENOUGH!" He almost roars. "Just shut up, both of you!" We fall silent. Then Eli stands and puts his plate on the floor for the dog to eat. Then he runs upstairs.

/Goldie's P.O.V/

We stop by my house.

"Can I see your phone?" Skylar asks. I hand it to her. She types something in and hands it back. She put down a number in my contact list labeled 'Sky'. I grin at her. "Call me sometime." She says, then walks away. I laugh and look down at the phone, then walk inside. Foxy, Mike, and Chica are watching football reruns and cheering loudly. I roll my eyes, but grin. Freddy's sitting at the kitchen table, and I sit across from him.

"What's up? You only drink coffee when you're upset." I ask. Freddy sighs.

"Bonnie and Eli got into a fight." He tells me. I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Seriously? How bad?" I question him. He frowns.

"The worst I've seen them, but I haven't seen every fight. And all because Bonnie doesn't like Butterscotch." He answers. Said puppy walks in and jumps on Freddy's lap. Freddy pets him and sighs. "I know Eli loves Bonnie. Bonnie loves Eli to death. But they get into a fight over a puppy. Eli called Bonnie a jackass, for God's sake!" He exclaims. I sigh.

"Well, we both knew adding another family member wouldn't be easy. And to think I hated Eli when he first got here. We've come a long way for just three months." I say, and Freddy nods.

/Bonnie's P.O.V/

I walk to Eli's door and knock. The door opens, and he looks up at me.

"What?" He asks.

"Can I come in?" He sighs and nods, opening the door all the way. I walk in and sit on his bed. He sits by me. "Listen, I'm really sorry. I just...you usually want to be with me, but you're always playing with that dog." I say. "I feel like you've been ignoring me." He leans against me.

"I'm sorry too. I haven't been ignoring you, but I thought you were mad. I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." He replies, then grins. "But if you were jealous, I'm only scratching behind your ears if you wear the rabbit ears!" We both laugh. Then I lean over and kiss him. He smiles into it and kisses back. He pulls away, then crawls onto my lap and nuzzles my neck. It tickles, and I laugh.

"I love you." I say. He grins and kisses me again.

"I love you too."

**Authors Note: hope you all liked it! Here's the release date for the third New Life installment: early April! That's all I can say! See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sick

**Authors Note: hey guys! What's up? I didn't get any requests besides something called rock paper scissors lizard Spock (wtf is that?!) so here's something that popped into mind. And I looked at CraftyFictionz profile and apparently he's leaving fan fiction. I'll miss you Carter :'(**

/Eli's P.O.V/

I wake up in my room next to Butterscotch, and I feel like crap. My head is pounding, my stomach is aching, and I feel really hot. I start to stand and whimper when it makes everything worse.

"Daddy?" I call out weakly. I barely hear myself. "Daddy." I call out louder, then wince as my stomach lurches. I use all of my energy to run into the bathroom in time to throw up. It comes out of my nose as well as my mouth. And it has blood in it. I feel up to my nose and sigh with relief. My nose is bleeding, not my throat. Finally, I sob and yell as loud as I can, ignoring the pain. "DADDY!" Then I throw up again.

/Freddy's P.O.V/

I'm woken up when I hear someone crossing the hallway. It's probably Foxy. He has insomnia. When I hear someone call out, I barely hear it. Probably nothing. I close my eyes, but they shoot open when I hear Eli.

"DADDY!" He screams, then I hear him cough and vomit. I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom to a see Eli on his knees over the toilet. He's sweating, and his face is red. He looks up at me, and the fear in his eyes breaks my heart. I kneel down and rub his back. He closes his eyes and breaths deeply. Then he pukes again. It's just stomach acid.

"I'll be right back, okay buddy?" I tell him, but he shakes his head.

"Please don't leave." He whispers, tears running down his face. I sigh and gather enough nerve to go outside to the kitchen. "Daddy?" I hear him call out shakily. I pick up a thermometer and a cup of water. Then I go back into the bathroom and kneel by him.

"Here. Just take a little sip, alright?" I ask, and he nods. I put the thermometer in his mouth and wait for it to beep. It does, and I pull it out. It says '101.8'. I bite my lip. God, he must feel awful. If it gets much higher, I'll have to bring him to the emergency room. I run my hand through his hair softly, and he whimpers.

"I-it hurts Daddy." He says. I hug him loosely and rock him back and forth. I mhope this is working.

/Eli's P.O.V/

Dad hugs me and rocks back and forth carefully. I press my face into his bare chest and cry. He shushes me.

"It's okay, shh...you're going to be alright buddy." He whispers. I hear someone walk in.

"Is Eli okay?" It's Mike. Dad doesn't turn.

"He's sick. Go downstairs and put some blankets on the couch please." He says. Mike leaves,and Dad picks me up. My stomach burns, and I whimper. He holds me to him and carries me downstairs. He lays me down on the couch, and Mike puts a blanket over me. I curl up and shiver. I'm cold now, but I'm sweating profusely.

"Thanks Daddy." I mutter.

"Do you want me to get Bonnie and Butterscotch?" He asks.

"Just Butter. Not Bonnie. I don't want to bother him. Can...can you stay in here with me?" Dad smiles and strokes my hair.

"Yeah. Mike, get Butterscotch." He replies. Mike nods and walks upstairs, then returns and puts Butterscotch down next to me. He licks my face, and I smile. He curls up next to me and falls asleep. I press my face into his soft fur as Dad plays with my hair.

"I love you Daddy." I whisper. He kisses my head, not caring that he might get sick.

"I love you too." He replies. I close my eyes.

/Freddy's P.O.V/

His breathing evens out, and he falls asleep. I sigh and take his temperature again. Down to 99.4. Good. I get a chair and sit down next to the couch, just in case he wakes up and needs me.

"I'll never leave you alone." I whisper, stroking his hair. "I promise."

**Authors Note: A little short, but I like how it turned out! Leave a request and review please! Love you all! And the poll's closed! After this, I make a sequel to FNFN. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Authors Note: hey guys! This request is from Zach The Angel and I thought it was cute, so I'm writing it. But Eli will only sing the first two verses and Goldie won't sing Let It Go. Enjoy!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

Bonnie's been ignoring everyone all day. And it's snowing too! But he won't even answer when we call to him! I run up to his room door and knock.

"Bonnie?" I ask. No answer. I look back and forth to see if anyone's around, then sigh.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on, let's go out and play!_

_I never see you anymore, come out those doors, it's like you've gone away!_

_We used to be best buddies, but now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

"Go AWAY, Eli." Bonnie answers grumpily, and I frown.

_"Okay, bye"_

/Two hours later/

I run back to Bonnie's door and knock on it. Nothing, but I smile hopefully.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride a bike and play some ball?_

_I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the painting on the wall._

_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by."_

"For God's sake, Eli! Just leave me alone!" Bonnie yells. I stop, my eyes starting to water. I turn and run down the stairs.

/An hour later/

I'm lying outside in the snow when I hear the door open. Bonnie lies down beside me and smiles.

"Hey." He says. I look away from him silently, and he sighs. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was busy." I still don't answer, but I can already feel my resolve melting.

"What were you doing?" I ask quietly.

"Something for my whole world." He replies, then hands me something. I look down at it. It's a letter. I look at him, and he smiles. "Open it." I open and read it.

_Eli,_

_You're my everything. When I wake up every morning I look to see if you're there so I can kiss you. When I go to sleep without you, I feel so sad I want to cry. But when you go to sleep next to me, I wish that time would stop so we could stay like that forever. I hate it when we fight, and when I make you cry. When we first met, I fell in love with you. And yet, you slapped me when I confessed. Bad timing, I guess. When you hit your eye, I was so scared that you would lose it. I love you more than anything and you make my day when you smile every morning. I love everything about you, and I promise that I'll never leave you. I know that sometimes you wonder why I love you, or if I do. I love you because you're you. You're everything I could ever want in a boyfriend. And I love you so much that I'm scared that when I make you cry I think that I've messed everything up, and that you'll break up with me. I would do anything to keep you safe, or to prove that I love you. We've had some trouble, but I know we can get past whatever happens. No matter what, I'll always love you._

I look over at Bonnie. He reaches over and runs a hand through my hair.

"I love you too." I tell him. "And I always will." He kisses me softly, then grins and pulls away.

"Now, what were you saying about a snowman?" He asks. We stand and pick up some snow, then roll it up into a large ball. We repeat this until we make a huge snowman, and I get a carrot to put in his face for a nose. Bonnie grabs some rocks for the buttons. I look at it and him.

"Something's missing..." I snap my fingers. "Be right back!" I run into Dad's room and take his top hat, then run back outside and put it on the snowman's head. Bonnie looks worried, but I giggle childishly.

"Freddy's going to be mad about that." He says, but I give him the puppy eyes.

"Aww, but Daddy loves me too much to get mad!" I reply, grinning. Bonnie laughs and picks me up. "Hey!" I exclaim, and he kisses me.

"You're a little troublemaker, huh?" He asks, kissing me. I nod, then squirm out of his grip and throw a snowball at him. It hits him in the face, and I giggle. He grins evilly. "You'll pay for that." I run, but hear him catching up fast. He scoops me up and swings me around. I yelp as he lays me on the cold ground and kisses me again. I kiss back. He pulls away and smiles innocently, then drops snow on my face. I flinch and wipe it off while Bonnie laughs.

"You're mean!" I pout, and he stops.

"Oh, I'M mean? Who started this?" He retorts. I shiver and whine as some sniow goes down my shirt. He helps me up and takes me inside, laying me back down on his bed. I take off my jacket and coat. He does the same, then lies by me. I roll over on top of him and kiss him. He hugs me and kisses back. Then I hear a small bark and Butterscotch leaps on us. I giggle when he licks Bonnie's face. Bonnie, on the other hand, doesn't seem to find it funny. "Get off of me you stupid dog!" He starts to yell.

"My puppy is not stupid!" I exclaim. But I pick up Butter and put him in the hall and shut the door. I lock it, then feel Bonnie wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my neck.

"Now, where were we~?" He asks.

"Well, we were kissing. But where it goes after that has to stay PG rated." I reply, and he growls.

"You really know how to kill the mood." He mutters.

"What were you going for? Sexy?" I ask teasingly. He laughs, but keeps kissing me. I raise my hand up and put one of my hands on his neck. He jumps back, yelping.

"Holy crap! That's cold!" He exclaims. I grin and tackle him to the floor, then put my hands back on his neck. "Get off!"

"No!" Then I see if he's ticklish by trying his ribs. His eyes widen, and he laughs. He pushes me over and starts to tickle my stomach. I laugh, then we hear Dad yelling.

"Who put my hat on a snowman?!" We look at each other.

"You locked the door right?" Bonnie asks. I look over, then nod.

"Eli! If it was you, get down here!" Dad shouts. I go downstairs to see Freddy holding his now soaked hat.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask. He grins.

"Why didn't you use Goldie's?" He whispers, and I giggle.

**Authors Note: hope you liked it! Love you all! And I'm having a little trouble with how the threequel should go, so it may come later than I thought. Ideas are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9: You're Not My Dad!

**Authors Note: hey guys! I've gotten some inspiration so I should have the story out tomorrow! I am not April Fooling you either! This is a request from a Guest, I hope you all like it!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

Dad and I walk into our house and he sits on a chair, sighing and rubbing his forehead tiredly. I open my mouth to speak, but he sends a glare that quiets me down.

"Why is it," Dad finally says, "that whenever you promise that you won't do something, you do something else just as bad?" I look down and shrug.

"I...I don't know..." I mutter. Dad grabs onto the side of the table and squeezes it like a stress ball.

"You're failing your classes, and you got in a fight at school. What in the world were you thinking?" He asks angrily.

"Well, it gets boring...and that boy was teasing me..." I reply. He looks up at me, then stands.

"Go to your room. I don't want to deal with you right now." He tells me, and tears build up in my eyes.

"You don't want to DEAL WITH ME? What's that supposed to mean?!" I ask. Dad blinks in surprise.

"That's not what I meant." He says, but I keep going.

"I bet that sometimes you wish you never adopted me, huh?! IS EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER TOLD ME JUST A BUNCH OF BULLCRAP?!" He interrupts me now.

"DON'T BACKTALK ME! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He yells, and I start to see black at the corners of my eyes.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD, AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!" I feel a sharp sting on my cheek, and I hit the floor hard. Then Freddy lifts me up.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M NOT YOUR DAD, BUT I'M THE BEST YOU'VE GOT! DO YOU KNOW WHY YOUR PARENTS AREN'T RAISING YOU?! BECAUSE THEY DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU! IT WASN'T EVEN MY IDEA TO ADOPT YOU!" He screams, each word feeling like a stab on the gut. Tears spill over my eyes and down my face. "I HAVE HALF A MIND TO JUST TAKE YOU BACK! AND NONE OF US WOULD MISS YOU!" He throws me to the floor, and I sob loudly. But he doesn't do anything. "Just go to your room." He mutters darkly, but I don't move. I hear him take a step toward me, and I leap up and run into my room. I lock the door and press my face into Bon-Bon's fake fur, crying so much I can hardly breathe.

/One Week Later, Mike's P.O.V/

Eli hasn't left his room all week, and won't talk to anyone. He eats though. He comes downstairs, takes some food, and runs back upstairs. Freddy won't tell us what happened, but he gets a sad, regretful look in his eyes. Bonnie and I sit at the kitchen table, waiting for Eli to come downstairs. He does, and I notice how pale he is. Bonnie and I exchange worried glances. His eyes are dull, and the expression in them looks almost brain dead. No emotion or thought at all.

"Eli?" Bonnie asks gently, and Eli whirls around. His eyes have a lot of fear in them. Then he calms down and the corners of his mouth barely twitch into a smile.

"Hi Bunnie." He replies softly. He takes some food, and Bonnie leads him to the table. Eli practically inhales the food and stands to leave. Freddy walks in, and Eli's eyes instantly fill with fear. He backs up slowly, and Freddy walks up to him.

"Eli? Buddy?" Freddy puts his hand on Eli's shoulder. My eardrums pop as Eli shrieks at the top of his lungs. Freddy jumps back and covers his ears. Eli drops the plate, and it shatters.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME DADDY! I'M SORRY!" Eli yells. Everyone else runs in and we stare in shock as Eli drops to his knees and tears pour down his face. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" He continues. Freddy looks like his heart is ready to break.

/Eli's P.O.V/

Why won't they leave me alone?! Why are they all staring at me?! Daddy...please don't take me back! I can't go back there! I feel a warmth wrap around me, and two strong arms squeeze me securely.

"Don't cry...please don't cry Eli." Daddy whispers, rocking me back and forth. "It's okay...I won't take you back EVER." I bury my face into his cheat and cling to him as tightly as I can.

"Don't take me back! Please don't Daddy!" I beg him. He hugs me really tightly, and I feel the back of my shirt get hit by something warm and wet. Dad's crying...

"I love you so much Eli...I didn't mean what I said." He whispers to me. I keep crying into his shirt.

"I love you Daddy! Please don't leave me alone!"

"It's okay, Eli. You're staying here." He tells me. But is he lying?

"P-promise?" I ask quietly. He nods and pulls me onto his lap, holding me like he might hold a baby.

"I promise."

/That Night/

I jolt up in my bed, sobbing. Butterscotch whines and licks my hand. I pet him, then stand and walk towards Dad's room. I open the door and see him in the bed.

"Daddy?" I ask quietly. Nothing. "Daddy, wake up." I say louder. He groans and sits up, then looks at me with half-lidded eyes.

"What is it Eli?" He asks grumpily.

"I...I had a nightmare..." I mutter. He sighs, then scoots over on the bed. I lie down on it, and he lays an arm over me. I press against him and start to shiver.

"Calm down buddy. It's okay." He whispers. I shake my head.

"No it's not. It'll never be okay. They never stop." I reply. He hugs me protectively.

"It's just a dream, Eli. And even if it was real, I won't let anything hurt you." He promises.

"I love you Daddy." I tell him. He kisses my head.

"I love you too son."

**Authors Note: so freaking cute! Hope you all liked it! And remember, I'm releasing the first chapter of my New Life threequel. Not sure what I'll call it though. Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10: Thank You So Much!

**Hey guys! This isn't an update! I looked at my 'traffic stats' and saw that over 20,000 people viewed New Life! I was so happy that I literally cried! Thank you all SO MUCH for all of your support and kind reviews! If any of you ever want to talk to me, just PM! I'd be happy to talk to all of you! Thank you for helping me make my stories better and I love you all! Words can't even describe how happy you've all made me! Again, thank you all so much and remember to PM me if you want to talk!**

**~FNACP**


	11. Chapter 11: Mugged

**Authors Note: hey guys! This is my last update (I think) for the weekend! So enjoy! This is a request from CT-55555! It's also a treat for all of you that are upset about how bad Ronnie's having it. Enjoy!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

"Would you just RELAX? I'll be okay!" I exclaim exasperatedly. God, they're so paranoid! They won't even let me outside on my own! Bonnie hugs me tightly.

"I just want you to be safe." He mutters into my hair. I grin and tug on one of his ears, and he glares playfully.

"Don't worry my big, sweet Bunnie! I'll be fine!" I tease him. He grins, then kisses me. I go outside and jog towards town. It's almost dark now, so there aren't many people around. I slow to a walk and then stop by a shop. I look down at my phone. Bonnie called me twice already. I've been gone ten minutes! Jeez! I look up when I hear someone walk up to me.

"Hey kid. Why are you all alone?" A tall man asks me. He's wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

"I'm taking a walk. Does that require a party?" I reply snarkily. He smirks.

"Feisty, huh? I like them that way." He says. I freeze, then turn to run. And bump right into a large, hard body. I look up to see a brawny man grinning eerily at me.

"I get to go first this time, remember?" He tells the other man. Uh oh. I whirl and knee the skinnier one in the groin. He grunts and backs away. I dash toward Ellie's hideout. She and I could take these yahoos down, but not just me alone. A large hand grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me backwards. I yelp and thrash around, but his grip only tightens. The thinner one stands in front of me.

"What do you have?" He asks. I growl and spit in his face. He promptly slaps me. I ignore the pain and glare. "Empty his pockets, Ray!" He exclaims. My eyes widen as the bulkier man, Ray, pushes me against a brick wall. I yelp.

"Get off of me you son of a-" I start, but he punches me in the gut. A huge ache slams into me and I slide to the ground. He reaches into my pockets and takes my phone.

"Just a stupid cell phone!" He exclaims, throwing it to the ground. It breaks into pieces, and I kick out at them. They hold me down and hit me again and again. I cough and bite on of them in the arm. He yells and kicks me in the stomach. What feels like hours later, they leave. I try to stand and sob. I walk toward the road, then trip and hit the ground hard. A car drives near, but stops near me. I hear the door open and someone runs to me.

"Eli?!" Is that Ronnie? He picks me up and I look at his bright green eyes.

"I want to go home." I whisper, and he nods. He sets me in the car and gets in himself, then drives toward my house. I put my head against his shoulder and cry hard. He gives me a one armed hug, but I flinch as a stab of pain hits me. He lets go.

"Sorry." He apologizes. I shake my head and hug him tightly.

"Do you hate me?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No. I could never hate you, no matter what. I...I still love you." He replies. I nod as we stop at my house. He picks me up and carries me inside. I hear everyone yelling, and I cling onto Ronnie as my eyes droop.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper before I fall asleep.

**Authors Note: hope you liked it! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Easter!

**Authors Note: finally back! I missed you all! This is an Easter one-shot! Hope you enjoy! By the way, check out a FNAF 3 song by Mandopony called Balloons. It's really sad, in a kind of happy way. Bittersweet, I guess. It made me almost want to cry, but I was also happy. Enjoy!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

I wake up next to Bonnie, who's still sleeping soundly. His arm is wrapped around me tightly. I lean upward and kiss him. He opens his eyes and smiles softly, then kisses back.

"Guess what day it is?" He asks quietly. I smile and scoot closer to him.

"I don't know, Sunday?" I guess tiredly. He rolls his eyes and grins.

"It's Easter today!" He replies cheerfully. I shrug.

"So?" I ask indifferently. He stares at me, his eyes wide.

"'So'?! What do you mean 'so'?! It's the funniest holiday we have!" He exclaims.

"Why is that? Egg hunts?" He rolls his eyes again.

"No! There's a parade, and a fair, and then Freddy grills hamburgers and steak!" He tells me. I raise my eyebrows.

"Seriously?" I ask. Bonnie nods, then grins and leans over so that his mouth is by my ear.

"And I get to wear that bunny costume you love so much~!" He mutters. I laugh and kiss him again. He kisses back softly, then I press my face into his warm neck. He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"Do we have to get up right now?" I ask. He shakes his head, then pulls back so he can look me in the eyes. He sighs and puts one hand on the side of my face.

"You're beautiful, you I know that?" He whispers. I give him a small smile, but blush and look away.

"Thanks..." I mutter. "You're really cute." He fakes a pout.

"I was shooting for hot, but whatever." He says frustratedly. I grin and kiss his nose.

"Bunnies aren't hot, they're cute." I reply, making him smile.

"If you want to go back to sleep, go ahead." He tells me. I nod, then close my eyes. I hear him shift and open them again. He's sitting against the headboard. I crawl over and lie down so I'm on top of him, my face on his chest. He chuckles and puts a hand on the back of my head, humming.

"I love you Bunnie." I whisper, closing my eyes again. I fall asleep before I hear his answer.

/Time Skip/

"Wake up Eli!" Bonnie says. I open my eyes and see that I'm still lying on him. He's grinning widely. "It's almost time to go! Are you ready?" He asks. I nod, so we both walk downstairs. Dad, Goldie, Chica, and Foxy are in the living room. Dad looks up and grins.

"Hey buddy? Did you sleep good?" He asks, hugging me.

"Yeah." I answer. "When are we leaving?" Dad looks at Bonnie.

"As soon as Bonnie gets dressed." He replies, and Bonnie heads back upstairs. Chica grins.

"I love that rabbit costume of his!" She exclaims. I nod as he comes back downstairs in the purple suit, red bowtie, and fake purple rabbit ears. I giggle and pretend to pet him, running my hand through his soft hair.

"Hey!" He exclaims, laughing. Everyone else laughs too. We go outside and into Dad's car. We drive to town, where people are crowded on the sidewalk. We park and join them. I see Ronnie wearing a white dress shirt with a blue vest, a red bowtie, and fake blue rabbit ears. I grin and walk over to him.

"You look like an Easter bunny!" I tell him. He turns and smiles.

"Good! That's what I was going for!" He replies. I reach down and grab his hand without thinking. He blinks and stares at me.

"I'm glad you're my friend." I say, then put my hand back down. He grins and nods as Bonnie walks over to us. He takes my hand and squeezes it tightly. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at how protective-or even possessive-he can be. I think it's sweet, but it gets a bit irritating.

"Ronnie." He says stiffly, and Ronnie glares.

"Bonnie." He replies in the same tone. I sigh and shake my head.

"Can't you two get along just for today? For me?" I ask. They sigh, then Ronnie nods. Bonnie's grip on my hand loosens.

"Sure." He answers. I nod, then grin as the floats come.

/Bonnie's P.O.V/

"Sure." I promise, albeit reluctantly. Eli nods, then his eyes light up as the parade starts. I steal a glance at Ronnie. That jackass, trying to steal my boyfriend! If I didn't love Eli as much as I do I'd beat the crap out of him. Then Eli takes my hand, and all of the angry thoughts melt away. He's so happy...I love him so much. If he left me...he kisses me.

"I love you Bunnie." He says, and the nickname makes me smile.

"Love you too." I reply, pouring every ounce of sincerity I have into it. He grins and tests his head on my arm.

"Happy Easter."

**Authors Note: awww! Happy Easter guys! Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13: Stuck In Bed

**Authors Note: hey guys! Back again with a Mike/Foxy fluff chapter! I got this idea from Scarlet the Cat, so thanks! Enjoy all you Foxy/Mike shippers!**

/Mike's P.O.V/

"What were you thinking?!" Foxy asks me angrily as he pulls some bandages and peroxide out of a cabinet and examines the long, jagged, bleeding cut on my leg. The look in his eyes scares me._ But it'll be okay. Foxy isn't like my dad. He'd never hurt me...right?_ "Mike, answer me!" He snaps, and I almost flinch.

"I...I'm sorry Foxy..." I whisper as he pours the peroxide on a paper towel. He sighs and looks at me sadly.

"I'm not mad at you, okay? I was just scared for you and Eli." He tells me. Speaking of Eli, I can hear Bonnie, Freddy, and Goldie yelling at him while Chica is trying to calm them down. "Mike?" I look back at Foxy.

"...yeah?" I ask nervously.

"This is going to hurt a bit." He tells me.

"Are you kidding? It's going to hurt like hell." I reply, and his eyes narrow.

"Watch your mouth." He warns, then presses the peroxide soaked napkin against my cut. A searing pain shoots up my leg, and I scream. I want to kick out, but instead I bury my face into the crook of Foxy's neck and cry loudly. He puts the napkin away and wraps his surprisingly strong arms around me. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay Mikey." He whispers. I nod, but don't pull away. Instead my mouth moves on it's own.

"I'm sorry Foxy! Please don't be mad at me!" I sob, hugging him. He rubs my back and shushes me.

"It's okay Mikey. I'm not mad." He pulls away. "Now let's wrap this cut up, huh?" He asks, and I nod. He wraps a bandage around my cut tightly, but not too tightly. Then he picks me up and carries me into his room, laying me down on the bed. "You need to stay in bed for awhile." He tells me, and I nod. But when he turns toward the door, I start to get scared and whimper involuntarily. He freezes and looks at me, then walks over and sits on the bed by me. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Please don't leave..." I whisper, almost crying now. _Don't you DARE cry. Absolutely not. _Tears run down my face anyway. _Idiot, he probably thinks you're acting like a baby. _Foxy smiles and lies down next to me. He starts to play with my hair with one hand and wrap his other arm around me protectively. I burrow my face into his chest and close my eyes. He sighs in content.

"Good night Mikey." He whispers. I try to (if possible) snuggle up closer to his big, warm chest.

"Good night..." I mutter back. Just before I fall asleep, he whispers something that causes warmth to flood my chest.

"I love you..."

/Eli's P.O.V/

Foxy takes Mike upstairs and Dad, Goldie, Bonnie, and Chica lead me into the kitchen.

"Care to tell me what EXACTLY you were thinking?!" Dad asks. "You could've died!"

"All we did was climb a tree." I mutter, and Goldie growls.

"Why in the world would you want to do that?!" He asks angrily, and Chica sighs.

"Guys, calm down. He's a kid." She says.

"Maybe, but he should know better than to climb up a freaking tree!" Dad exclaims. Bonnie shakes his head and grabs my arm.

"Come on." He tells me, and we climb up the stairs to his room. We lie down facing each other. I stare at his beautiful eyes for a long time. _He's everything I could ever want._

"Are you mad, Bunnie?" I ask quietly. He sighs and hugs me.

"No, but I was worried." He replies. _I'm such an awful boyfriend... _I snuggle up to him and he hugs me.

"I love you Bunnie." I whisper. He smiles and kisses me.

"I love you too."

/Mike's P.O.V/

I wake up in the middle of the night and realize that Foxy's not here with me. I whimper and sit up, then hear someone singing. Is that Foxy? He's just repeating the words 'dum dum dum didlee doo' is a singing voice. I giggle and stand up, then feel a harsh pain in my leg that makes me fall to the floor.

"Foxy!" I call out instinctively. He's by my side in a second.

"What were you thinking, trying to stand up with that leg?!" He asks, putting me back on the bed. "You're lucky you didn't reopen it!" He sounds angry. I don't say anything, hoping that he'll calm down if I stay silent._ That's how it worked with Dad, anyway. _But Foxy's not my Dad. Far from it. He glares down at me. "I want an answer, Mike!"

"I...I forgot..." I whisper. I wait for him to hit me or call me stupid. He doesn't. Instead he sighs and lies down by me again.

"It's alright, as long as you're okay." He says, and I blush. Then I press against him.

"Foxy?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." I tell him. He looks down at me in surprise, then kisses me. I kiss him back. The kiss goes on for several minutes until I pull back for air. We're both panting, and he hugs me.

"I love you so much." He mutters, and I press my face into his chest.

"I love you more." I reply, and he laughs softly.

"I love you the most."

**Authors Note: aww! Hope you all liked it! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: Just A Theory

**Hey guys! This is actually a Five Nights At Freddy's theory I came up with. If it already exists, then sorry for the unintentional troll *derp face*.**

**Anyway, my theory is this: In FNAF 3, the animatronics follow a purple bear costume (in the minigames) before getting dismantled by Purple Man, who is coming from the same room.**

**Sometimes in FNAF 2, there is a glitch that turns Freddy dark purple. And if you stare at this 'Purple Freddy' for too long, the game crashes.**

**If the Purple Man is in the Purple Freddy costume in the third game, doesn't it stand to reason that when you see Purple Freddy (or Shadow Freddy, as he is popularly known) that you might be SEEING THE PURPLE MAN?!**

**Evidence to back up theory:**

**1\. The second game takes place in 1987, when the killings took place.**

**2\. Purple Man's favorite color seems to obviously be purple, so it would make sense for him to wear a purple Freddy costume.**

**3\. Shadow Freddy is purple, just like the costume seen in the minigames.**

**What do you all think? Feel free to contradict or back up my theory. And congratulations, you all have now seen my inner FNAF nerdiness! Again, I'm sorry if this theory exists already! Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15: I HATE YOU! Part One

**Authors Note: yet another update today! I'm on a roll! Right now I'm feeling a bit sadistic and mean, so I had a thought. The only thing that hasn't happened to Eli is being stood up by Bonnie!. Enjoy! And fair warning, but this one has some moderate to major language.**

/Eli's P.O.V/

_Bonnie said he'd be right back...where the heck is he? _I look around from the bench I'm sitting on in town for any sign of my purple haired boyfriend. Nothing. _Did he ditch me? _Maybe. He didn't seem very happy about spending the day with me...

/_Flashback/_

_"Come on Bonnie! Let's go for a walk through town!" I exclaimed, and he sighed, by then a bit aggravated._

_"Fine! Just stop pestering me about it!" He replied, standing to follow me._

_/Present/_

He had told me to wait here and left almost a half hour ago. I pull out my phone and dial his number. It goes straight to voicemail.

"Hey! This is Bonnie! If you're hearing this, I'm either gone or hanging out with my cute little boyfriend Eli! Call back later!" Bonnie's voice says, then I hear my own in the background.

"Bonnie! Everyone will hear that!"

"I know! I want everyone to know just how much I-" It cuts off. _What? How much you WHAT? _I think, almost expecting an answer. Then I hear Bonnie's voice and turn my head. There he is, talking to a group of people about his age. He's holding something in one hand. _He ditched me for his friends..._ I think it's more than okay for Bonnie to hang out with friends, but DITCHING ME? _HELL NO! _Then I catch some of the conversation.

"Jesus Bonnie! It seems like that boyfriend of yours really jumps on you, huh?" A boy asks, and Bonnie rolls his eyes.

"Sometimes, yeah. He wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to tell him I wanted to hang out with you guys!" He exclaims, and I feel my heart break. Then he looks straight at me and his eyes widen. His friends look at me.

"Bonnie?" A girl asks. "I thought you said that he knew you'd be gone." Bonnie looks at her, then back at me.

"Uhh..." He says in response. I stand, holding back a sob.

"I'll just...see you back home..." I mutter, walking away quickly.

"Eli, wait!" Bonnie calls, grabbing my shoulder. I hear something inside my head snap.

/Bonnie's P.O.V/

"Eli, wait!" I call out, grabbing his shoulder. He whirls around and glares harshly.

_**"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK WITH YOUR FRIENDS, SINCE YOU'D MUCH RATHER BE WITH THEM!"**_ He screams in a voice I've never heard him use before. I open my mouth to answer.

"I'm sorry, I just-" He slaps me hard, and I stare.

_**"SORRY MY ASS! YOU DITCH ME, TALK ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK, AND THEN YOU SAY SORRY?!" **_I try to hug him, but he pushes me away hard.

"I really am sorry! I lost track of the time-"

_**"FUCK YOU! I WISH I'D JUST STAYED WITH RONNIE! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HURT ME! NOT ONE THING! BUT YOU'VE ACTED LIKE A JACKASS, YELLED AT ME BECAUSE I GOT A DOG, AND TREATED ME LIKE I'M A WHORE! I HATE YOU!"**_ My heart shatters, and I feel tears rush to my eyes.

"I...I love you Eli..." I say weakly. He shakes his head.

"No you don't. I think we should just...stop." He replies. I feel like I'm being stabbed in the chest again and again as he walks away. Then he stops and turns around. He rips his necklace off and throws it at me.

/Eli's P.O.V/

"I won't be needing this anymore. I'M DONE." I tell him angrily. He looks completely devastated. _Good. Now he feels all the pain he put me through._

**Authors Note: end of part one. Hope you liked!**


	16. Chapter 18: An Announcement

**Hey guys! FNACP here, and I have some both bad and good news. I'm going to go ahead and get the bad news out of the way first.**

**BAD NEWS:**

**I am no longer taking any OCs. No exceptions. They're really hard to keep track of and give a role to, so I've stopped taking them. I may also have to take some OCs out of my stories completely if I can't think of a role for them. I'm really sorry you guys and I hope you aren't mad :'(**

**GOOD NEWS:**

**I have taken up drawing now! I've already made pictures of Bonnie and Foxy as animatronics and will work on the others soon! And I'm also going to make human versions from MMDs I've seen for you guys! I'm going to make my own free little art service! PM me your request for a character and your email address (sorry but I need it) and you'll have your own hand drawn picture by me! Here's the instructions!**

**Character: (name here)**

**Form: (Human or Animatronic)**

**Address: (email address here)**

**So that's all really! But if I give them human forms, they will have something in common with their animatronic counterparts (besides Chica). I also only do heads, for the sake of facial feature improvement practice. I only accept one request at a time and I will work on it straight away! I may not always take art requests for the sake of writing, but I will take any request! I will do any of the animatronics (I won't be very good at Springtrap, but I'll try my best).**

**I also want to thank Regular Show Memerabilia, Scarlet The Cat, Lamp20, IsiffeRiffa99, and panonmyhead01 for being SO SUPPORTIVE and taking the time to PM me just to talk! I love you guys to death and I'm SO GLAD I met you all (I'm actually crying from happiness right now. I've always been the emotional one in my family)! I don't think I can ever thank any of my reviewers enough for keeping me going!**

**I want to thank Indagoblu as well for making that INCREDIBLE coverart for Family Ties!**

**I love you guys SO MUCH and you brighten my day!**

**Peace Out!**

**~Five Nights At Corpse Party**


	17. Chapter 19: Am I Crazy?

**Authors Note: hey guys! A reviewer said that the lemon I wrote was weird and wrong. I PUT A FREAKING WARNING UP FOR IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO READ IT! This is just a fan fiction! I've read one where the Purple Man rapes a six year old child, then slits their throat and dumps them somewhere! I don't want to be mean, but I put up a warning...anyway, enjoy you guys!**

/Bonnie's P.O.V/

I bite my lip and look behind me to make sure Eli's still there. He's been acting weird all day, and I'm worried.

"Did Freddy say we need bread?" I ask. He looks at me blankly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He said we need eggs." He replies.

"Bread, Eli. I said BREAD, not eggs." I tell him, smiling wryly. He blinks.

"Oops. Yeah, we need bread." He says, then looks up at the ceiling and his eyes glaze over there way they do when he's thinking hard. He looks cute that way. His face is serious, and his eyes focused on nothing. Of course, it also makes me uneasy. Eli can be really tough to read. Freddy always says to just leave him alone when he's like that unless his expression changes. Whatever he starts to think will turn his serious face to something else.

"And...flour, right?" I ask him. He doesn't respond, so I take the list from his hand and read it. I take the flour bag and put it in the cart. Eli starts to mumble something lowly. "What was that?" He doesn't look up, but speaks louder.

"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream. Edgar Allen Poe wrote that. Do you I know what it means?" He replies. I shake my head.

"No..." I say uneasily. Eli's eyes have darkened dramatically to a deep blue and a soulless black.

"He was referring to what is now known as lucid dreaming, which is when you have two dreams in succession. You know you're dreaming the first time, but you believe that you're awake in the second. Effectively making the dream worse, should it be a nightmare." He tells me, and I notice his speech pattern has changed. He sounds like he's both indifferent and interested in what he's telling me.

"Do you read Edgar Allen Poe a lot?" I ask carefully, stopping.

"..." I turn to him. He's staring directly into my eyes, and the look he's giving me fills my stomach with an awful feeling that something bad will happen soon.

"Eli?" He still doesn't answer. "Talk to me Puppy." I say, thinking of a nickname off the bat to distract him. He grins widely. Too widely. It seems like his lips are going to split apart.

"Have you ever thought that your entire existence is just a lucid dream? And that dreams are just the first part of it?" He asks, and I shiver at the tone he's using. "I do sometimes. Like my entire life is just a dream that I'll never wake up from, no matter how badly I want to." He says, tilting his head slightly.

"Eli, are you feeling okay?" I ask him. He cackles creepily and widens his eyes.

"It is lamentable that mass agricultural development is speeder by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to determine the effects of certain fertilizers on plant growth?" He asks, looking at me intensely.

"Uh..."

"You are right. Countless uses will be made by future gener seldom knows contemporaneous the joy of creative." He replies to no one. The sentence barely makes sense and has a few skipped letters and words. That's what it sounds like, anyway.

"Eli, calm down." I whisper gently, taking his hand. He stares at me, then blinks. His eyes return to normal.

"Did you call me Puppy? That's a sweet nickname." He says, grinning cutely. Then he kisses my nose and walks down the aisle. What...the HELL...just happened?

/Freddy's P.O.V/

"When are we going to eat?" Foxy asks for the millionth time. Mike kisses his cheek.

"When Eli and Bonnie get back." He says, then my phone vibrates. It's a call from Bonnie.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"We'll be home soon...uh...Eli's acting really weird." He tells me.

"Weird how?"

"He started talking about random stuff, and he grinned really big. Then his eyes changed color, and then he's acting normal again. I don't know what to do." He says.

"Bring him home. Now." I tell him firmly, an odd feeling in my gut.

"What about the-" I bang my fist on the table, causing Foxy and Mike to jump.

"Forget the Goddamned groceries! Come home NOW!" I yell. Then I hear Eli scream.

"Holy crap!" Bonnie shouts, then I hear a crash.

"What happened?!" I ask, then hear Eli cackle crazily.

"...Eli just broke a glass door with his fist!" Bonnie says, then hangs up.

"Bonnie?! Bonnie!" I yell. I stand and run to my truck, get in, and drive toward the store at a barely legal speed.

/Bonnie's P.O.V/

"Forget the Goddamned groceries! Come home NOW!" Freddy yells, and I flinch. Eli suddenly screams.

"Holy crap!" I shout as he punches a glass door, shattering it. Then he looks down at his hand and LICKS the blood off, cackling. I tell Freddy what happened and hang up, then run to Eli. A large crowd of people are running, and some have cell phones out. I grab Eli and take the glass out of his hand. He screeches and thrashes around.

"LET GO OF ME!" He screams.

"Calm down!" I exclaim, hugging him. "Shh...just calm down." He stops screaming and starts crying.

"My hand hurts Bonnie! What happened to my hand?" He asks, sobbing. I pull him to my chest and rub his back.

"It's okay Eli. You're okay." I whisper. He clings to me tightly and keeps crying. Then he looks up at me.

"Am...am I crazy?" He asks, his eyes teary. I hug him as tightly as I can.

"No, you're not. It's alright Puppy. You'll be okay. I'm right here." I tell him, then see Freddy run over.

/Freddy's P.O.V/

I run into the store and see a crowd, so I dash through them. I see Bonnie kneeled on the floor and holding Eli, who's sobbing brokenly. Bonnie looks up at me, tears in his eyes. I pick Eli up, and he clings onto me.

"I want to go home Daddy!" He cries into my chest. "I want to go home!" I shush him and walk toward the exit, Bonnie close behind me.

"We're going home. It's okay, we're going home." I whisper. He nods.

"I love you Daddy." He says.

"I love you too." I reply, then put him in the backseat by Bonnie. He lies down so his head's in Bonnie's lap. Bonnie strokes his hair and kisses him. I get in the driver seat and drive to the house.

**Authors Note: wow...am I good at making Eli act insane? And again, I am NOT trying to be mean, but I put up a note. You didn't have to read the chapter. Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 20: Doctor's Visit

**Authors Note: hey guys! So a few of you wanted to know what exactly is wrong with Eli. So here you go! Think of this as a part two for chapter 19. Enjoy!**

/Bonnie's P.O.V/

Eli looks like he's about to break down sobbing.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" He exclaims, tears filling his eyes. Freddy sighs as he grabs his car keys.

"I didn't say there was. We're just going to the doctor." He replies calmly. This seems to make Eli's mood worse. Now tears are actually spilling over.

"You said I wasn't crazy..." He whispers. I take his hand, but he yanks it away and steps back.

"You're NOT crazy. This is just-" Freddy's interrupted by a jar hitting the wall near his head. We turn to see Eli with wide, dilated eyes.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I'M NOT CRAZY!" He screams. I stand up and walk over to him.

"It's alright Eli. We're just going to take you to the doctor, and then we'll come back home, okay?" I tell him carefully. His lip starts to quiver, and my heart breaks.

"I'm not crazy..." He mutters. I hug him.

"Come on. We'll come right back home, I promise." I say. He nods and takes my hand tightly. I squeeze it and lead him to the car. He gets into the back and curls up in the seat. Freddy gets into the driver seat and I sit next to him. Eli's rocking himself back and forth, tears pouring down his face. I reach over and stroke his hair. He looks up at me.

"Bonnie? Do you think I'm crazy?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know." I say. His eyes widen, and he starts to tremble. "But I love you more than anything, and I'll stay with you no matter what." He smiles, then scoots up and kisses me.

"I love you too Bunnie." Freddy smiles as he stops the car in front of the doctor's office.

"Eli, go ahead inside. I have to talk to Bonnie for a minute." He says. Eli nods and walks into the building. As soon as he does, tears roll down Freddy's face.

"Freddy?" I ask.

"I don't know what to do Bonnie! I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!" He exclaims, then punches the steering wheel. Luckily, the airbag doesn't go off. I hug him tightly.

"Neither do I." I mutter. I look up and see Eli in the waiting room and talking to a girl with a grin on his face. I sigh, and we get out of the car. We walk into the office and I sit by Eli. He's grinning.

"Did you know that there's a bacteria on Mars that can't survive on Earth? So technically, there ARE aliens on mars?" He asks in that indifferent, yet interested voice. I him.

"I think my science teacher taught me that." I say, and he frowns.

"Really?" He asks flatly. "Did you know that everyone's blood is a slightly different shade of red?" I look at him.

"No, I didn't." He grins widely. Then a doctor walks in.

"Elijah Fazbear?" He calls, and Eli growls.

"I hate it when people call me Elijah." He mutters as we walk through the door. I laugh and take his hand. He smiles back and kisses me. We follow the doctor into an office and sit down.

"I need you and Eli to step out." He says to me. I nod, and we walk outside. Eli starts to whistle, then jumpsmon my back.

"Hey!" I exclaim. He giggles and presses his face into my neck.

"I love you Bunnie~!" He tells me. I laugh and pull him off of me, then kiss him. Suddenly, his smile drops and he stares at the door.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"They're talking about me..." He whispers. I listen hard. Nothing. His hearing must be a lot better than mine! "I can't hear them, but I know they are. They want to know what mental disorder I have." He continues. Then he looks up at me with teary eyes. "I AM crazy Bonnie." I shake my head.

"No you're not. You're just different." I tell him. He sits down on the floor.

"Why didn't Springtrap just kill me?" He whispers. I stare at him, fear creeping up in me. I sit by him and kiss his forehead.

"That's selfish. If you were dead, who would date me?" I ask jokingly, and he laughs.

"Oh, wow. Hypocrite!" He exclaims.

/Freddy's P.O.V/

"Based on what you've told me and his medical records, Eli may have Multiple Personality Disorder. You said he acted three different ways?" The doctor asks.

"Yes. First he was acting like he normally does, then he started ranting about things that should've sounded intellectuall, but it was jumbled. And then he punched out a glass door and licked the blood off of his hand." I reply. He nods.

"So all we need is to find out the trigger for these personalities and if he recognizes what happens to him."

"He asked what happened to his hand less than a minute later."

"Well, may I have Eli in here for an interview?" He asks, and I nod nervously. I open the door and see them sitting on the floor. And kissing.

"Uh, Eli?" I ask, and they both blush and stand up. "He wants an interview with you." Eli nods nervously and walks in.

/Eli's P.O.V/

I sit down and bite my lip nervously. The doctor sits in front of me.

"Eli, my name is-"

"Don't feed me bull crap and I won't feed it to you." I say carelessly. Because honestly, I don't care. The doctor blinks.

"Well, you're here-"

"Because Dad thinks I'm crazy. You think I have a mental disorder." I say angrily. The doctor's eyes are wide. "I'm...not...crazy..."

/Bonnie's P.O.V/

Freddy and I are sitting at a table when we hear Eli start to yell.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" We run in to see Eli picking up a glass and throwing it at the doctor, who has a sedative in his hand. Freddy runs to Eli and grabs his arms.

"Eli, calm down!" He exclaims. Eli screams.

"I DON'T NEED THAT! GET THAT GODDAMN SYRINGE AWAY FROM ME!" He yells, then turns his head and sinks his teeth into Freddy's arm. Freddy cries out and jerks his arm away.

"Eli, calm down. It's okay." I say, hoping he'll calm down. He looks at me, his eyes wild. Then he clings onto me.

"I DON'T WANT IT! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME TAKE IT!" He cries. I hug him tightly. Freddy's arm is bleeding a bit, but not badly.

"Let's...just go home." He says breathlessly. Eli's lip quivers as he looks at Freddy.

"D-Daddy?" He asks. "What happened to your arm?" I kiss his forehead and lead him outside to the car. "Bonnie? Are you mad at me?" He asks, and my chest starts to feel cold.

"No. Just get in the car." I mutter, and he climbs into the backseat. I climb into the front, and he whimpers. Freddy gets in too and starts to drive toward the house.

"Daddy?" Eli whispers. Freddy glares.

"Shut up." He says.

"But-"

"Shut up!" I blink.

"Freddy, calm down." I tell him.

"Calm down?! He's a freaking lunatic!" He exclaims, his eyes dark blue. Eli sobs and curls up in the seat.

"I don't even care!" Eli cries. "I want to die anyway!" Freddy stops the car and whirls in his seat. My eyes widen and fear slams into me.

"Don't say that. Don't you DARE say that." Freddy says. Eli keeps crying.

"You're right! I'm crazy! I stabbed my eye! I'm obsessed with a dream! And I can't even remember when I hurt people!" He sobs. I climb into the back and hug him. He buries his face in my chest and hugs back. Freddy turns and starts driving again, tears in his eyes.

/time skip to nighttime, Eli's P.O.V/

I jolt up in bed, panting. Why won't they ever stop?! I stand, rubbing Butterscotch's ears and walking toward Freddy's room, but pause. He has enough to deal with. So I walk to Goldie's room and open the door. He's sound asleep on his bed. I crawl into the bed with him and curl up. He grumbles and puts an arm over me. I press against him and close my eyes. He sighs and hugs me.

**Authors Note:so much drama and fluff! Hope you all liked it!**


	19. Chapter 22: An Accidental Run In

**Authors Note: Two chapters in a day! Whew! Enjoy you guys!**

/Ronnie's P.O.V/

I don't know why I'm here in town. Probably because Ellie told me I need to get out of the house for awhile. _Whatever. I'm not going to get over Eli by taking a walk._ I bump into someone and mutter an apology.

"Hey, you're Ronnie, right?" The person asks. I look at him. Taller than me, black hair...I force a smile and nod.

"Ellie told me a lot about you!" The boy says, holding his hand out. "My name's Jack!" I shake his hand, then turn to walk away. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm okay." I reply flatly. He nods, but walks beside me.

"Pretty day, huh?" He says. I nod, hoping he'll go away. He doesn't though. _What's his problem? _I look at him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I ask. His smile doesn't fade.

"Other than here, hanging out with you, no." He replies cheerfully. For some reason, I'm glad he said that.

"So, are you hungry?" I ask, pulling out my wallet. "Because I'm _starving." _Jack grins.

"Yeah, sure." He answers. We walk into a resteruant and order the first thing we see. Before I can pull out the money, Jack hands the cashier a wad of money. At my glare, he just smiles. "What?" I shake my head and follow him to a table. We sit down in silence. After a minute, he frowns. "Are you really THAT mad because I didn't let you pay?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I broke up with my boyfriend awhile ago. I'm still getting over it." I reply. He nods and smiles.

"I'll help you the best I can!" He exclaims, and I laugh.

"Thanks." I say as they bring the food over. He nods and starts to eat. _How much older than me is he? _I wonder for no reason. He looks up at me.

"The food's right there." He tells me, pointing at it. I blink, then blush and pick up the food. I eat it slowly, but he's really ripping into it.

"How old are you?" I ask without thinking. He gives me a weird look.

"I'm fifteen. You're acting a little weird." He says, and I smile dryly.

"You have no idea." I reply, and he laughs.

"I don't know why your boyfriend dumped you. You're awesome to be around!" Jack exclaims. _I don't know either._ I frown and try to figure it out. _Did I upset him? Is it because Bonnie has something I don't? I tried to show him how much I love him...why wasn't that good enough? _Jack places his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll find someone else." He says with a soft smile. I smile back.

"I hope so." I tell him. He nods, then his phone vibrates. He reads it, then texts back. "Who's that?" I ask. He smiles and puts the phone away.

"My mom wanting to know where I am." He replies, and I blush.

"Sorry if I sounded a little nosy." I apologize. He shakes his head.

"Relax, you're not. Where do you want to go next?" He asks. I shrug.

/Eli's P.O.V/

My phone vibrates, and I check it.

**1 New Message From Jack.**

**Everything's going great! I think he likes me!**

I grin and text him again.

**Great! He deserves someone like you.**

"Who're you texting?" Bonnie asks. I grin and kiss him.

"Just Ellie." I lie, then feel my phone vibrate and check it again.

**1 New Message From Jack.**

**I love him already.**

**Authors Note: AWW! Ronnie's getting some love! Hope you liked it!**

**Scenario: panonmyhead01**

**I need more requests guys! And just PM me here or send me a note on DeviantArt for an art or oneshot request!**


	20. Chapter 23: Argument

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Back to school and once a day updates :(. This is a chapter that focuses more on Mike and Foxy! Yay! So enjoy you guys!**

/Mike's P.O.V/

"Hey Mikey!" Foxy calls to me as he walks downstairs. I look away and stay silent. He sighs. "How long are you going to be mad at me?" He asks. "I said I'm sorry a million times!" I still don't answer, only glare._ He thinks that 'sorry' will change what he did? He's got another thing coming. _I stand and walk into the kitchen, but he follows me. "Mikey, please just tell me what I can do to fix this! I'll do ANYTHING to make it better!" He begs.

"Take a hike." I mutter as I sit down. Eli walks in with Bonnie, grinning ear to ear.

"Morning guys!" He exclaims, hugging Foxy. "So how's my favorite couple?" Foxy sighs.

"Not too great." He replies.

"No shit." I whisper. Eli frowns.

"Watch your language at the table Mike." He chides me, then kisses Bonnie and sits down. "Foxy, it's your turn to make breakfast." Foxy rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Yet another thing to add to the list." I tell Eli. "Lazier than crap." Eli frowns.

"You guys didn't break up, did you?" He asks. Foxy glares.

"Mikey called it 'taking a break'. And he's barely talked to me since then." He says. I frown.

"Maybe I'd talk to you if you'd actually acknowledge what you did so you can apologize for real!" I exclaim. He turns around.

"How about this?" He asks, then walks over and grabs my shoulder tightly. "I acknowledge that you're insecure, you expect too much from people, and that I haven't done a thing to you!" I glare.

"Guys, stop." Bonnie says, then looks at Eli. We ignore him.

"I acknowledge that you're a narcissistic jerk who thinks he can just do whatever the hell he wants and no one will care!" I yell, then I hear a plate hit the floor.

"SHUT UP!" Eli yells. "JUST SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Then he leaps up and runs upstairs.

"Eli, wait!" Bonnie calls, running after him. I sigh and look at Foxy. He shakes his head.

"He's still getting used to the medicine the doctor gave him. He has relapses a lot." He explains.

"Not that. It's that the only thing that triggers Eli's attacks is us. All of us." I reply. He sits by me.

"I'm sorry." He mutters. I look at him.

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"About being a jerk lately. I'm sorry. I admit that I take you for granted sometimes, but I love you SO much. The last thing I want is to hurt you." He tells me. I smile and hug him.

"It's alright. I love you too." I reply.

**Authors Note: I know it's short and a bit crappy, but it was rushed and I'm out of one-shot ideas. I NEED MORE REQUESTS PLEASE! Love you all!**


	21. Chapter 24: Accident

**Authors Note: Hey guys! What's up? This is a request by RSM. Hope you like it!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

I reach down off of the bed and scratch Butterscotch's ears. He whines and rolls on his back, so I rub his stomach. Bonnie walks in, grinning.

"Hey Puppy! I need to go to town, do you want to come with me?" He asks. I stand up and nod.

"Yeah, sure!" I answer, then pull out my phone. "Wait, let's take a photo." Bonnie rolls his eyes.

"Why?" He asks. I put an arm around him and roll my eyes.

"So I can remember this day forever." I reply, then grin. He smiles too and I take the picture. I kiss him. "I love you Bunnie." I say. He grins and kisses my nose.

"I love you too." We walk to his car and get in. He drives toward town. I lean over and kiss Bonnie's neck. He laughs and holds my hand.

"So are we going to the store?" I ask. He smiles.

"Just for a few groceries. Foxy's on a candy hankering." He replies. I grin and laugh.

"Yeah. He and Mike are perfect for each other!" I exclaim. Bonnie nods.

"They argue a lot, but yeah." He says. I rest my head on Bonnie's shoulder. "You need to buckle in your seatbelt." I roll my eyes.

"I'll be fine Bunnie. Don't worry about me." I tell him. He frowns. I hear a horn honk and look back. There's an eighteen wheeler behind us and approaching fast. "Uh, Bonnie?" I call. He turns.

"Eli, buckle in." He says. I look at him, then reach for the buckle. I pull, but it sticks.

"I can't." I tell him. I can hear the truck's wheels against the pavement.

"Buckle in!" Bonnie exclaims, speeding up. I yank at the buckle, but it won't move.

"I can't!" Bonnie looks at me with wide eyes. I hear the truck horn honk, then a loud crash. All I hear is metal grinding and glass shattering, then I'm thrown forward.

"ELI!"

~continued in part two~

**Authors Note: Ooh, cliffhanger! Hope you liked it! Part two will be longer, I promise!**


	22. Chapter 25: Accident part two

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the unannounced silence :P I have a...compromised...schedule. Here's some information. I will only be updating on weekends now to deal with school and stuff. I will also only be answering PMs on weekends! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

/8 Days Later, Bonnie's P.O.V/

I walk into the hospital room and sit down on Eli's bed. I kiss his forehead and sigh. The doctor said he'll be in a coma for an indefinite amount of time. He _will _wake up, though. He has to.

"Hey Puppy." I say quietly. "Everyone at school misses you. Freddy's been going nuts!" No answer. Not that I was expecting one. He's been like this for a week. I reach over and run a hand through his thick hair. His bangs cover his eyes now. "You need a haircut. I'll have Freddy get you one, alright?" Still nothing. Even though I promised myself I'd stay strong, tears of both anger and sadness run down my face. "What do you think?" I ask. Nothing. _Why won't he answer me?! _"Talk to me!" Still nothing. I stand up, shaking. "GODDAMNIT ELI, ANSWER ME!" I yell. I can swear his heartbeat picks up a bit. I hear the door open.

"Bonnie, calm down!" Chica exclaims behind me. I whirl around, wiping my eyes.

"Chica! Uh, yeah...sorry." I apologize. She sighs and hugs me.

"It's going to be okay Bon-Bon." She whispers. I hug her back.

"Yeah..." I mutter. She pulls away and steps back.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" She asks. "Or would you rather go home?" I look at Eli.

"I'll stay here." I reply. She nods and leaves. I sit back down on the bed and kiss Eli. He feels cold, almost dead. But his heart is still going. I walk over to the couch and pick up a blanket, then put it over him. Then I lie down on the couch and try to fall asleep.

/Time Skip, 1 AM/

I wake up and feel a warmth pressed against my chest and stomach. I look down and see Eli curled up and clinging to me, fast asleep. I smile and hug him. _Wait...isn't Eli supposed to be... _My eyes snap open, and I jump up. Eli falls to the floor and sits up, opening his eyes groggily.

"Bonnie?" He asks drowsily. "What's wrong?" I stare at him, then hug him as tightly as I can. Tears start to stream down my face.

"You're awake! Thank God!" I exclaim, burrowing my face into his hair. "I love you! I love you so much!" He hugs me back.

"I love you too Bunnie." He whispers, then looks up. "Can I still get that haircut?" I start laughing.

"Whatever you want Puppy."

**Authors Note: YAY! I hope you all liked it! Love you guys! And I'm always taking art requests!**


	23. Chapter 26: Notes And A Trailer

**Authors Note: Hey guys! What's up? I figured I'd just put up some notes regarding OCs! This is a list of ones I'm keeping and giving up. To everyone who loses their OC in this story, it's not because I think you're annoying or just don't like the OC, I just have too many to keep track of. Added onto having over six people in the main cast, it's hard to give them an effective role. Sorry :(**

**Shackler (Purple Butter Dinosaur): I'm keeping this OC, but I'm not sure what his role will be exactly. Or if he will even have an important one.**

**Jack (panonmyhead 01): I'm keeping Jack because come on, Ronnie needs some LOVE!**

**Ben (redben ? [forgot the number :P]): Still pending this, but I THINK I'll keep him.**

**Hiro (zeusdragon 1): Keeping him, but he's more of a side character.**

**Naomi (Me): Keeping because of vote cast in New Life.**

**Shinyu (Forgot the name, sorry D:): He's Naomi's best friend, what do you think?**

**Cameron (Indagoblu, I think): I'm giving this one up, probably. I don't really know.**

**If I left any OCs out, just PM me and I'll tell you! And now a trailer for another new story! It's a Bonnie/Eli (have any of you made a name for this ship yet? ;D) shipping AU with some Mike/Foxy on the side. It's also a BIT of a future fic, but I'm only making them a year older. So Eli's 15 and Bonnie's 16.**

1.

I fall and hit the tile floor hard, dropping all of my books. He laughs and steps on my hand as I try to pick them up.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks meanly, and I look back at him with tears in my eyes. My dual colored eyes meet his red ones, and he grins. "Aww, are you going to cry?" I glare through the tears and spit at him.

"You're a real jackass, you know that?" I ask in return. He growls and kicks me in the stomach. I yelp and cough as the wind is knocked out of me.

2.

I walk into Principal Yanagihori's (CP, anyone?) office and sit down.

"You called me in sir?" I ask politely. He smiles warmly at me.

"Intelligent, polite, and right on time as usual." He praises. "Yes, I called you in. Are you familiar with a sophomore named Bonnie Fazbear?" I swallow back my dread and nod.

"Yes sir." I reply, carefully rubbing the large bruise on my stomach.

"Well, he's been falling behind in many subjects. His older brother can't afford a tutor, so I offered to lend him a free one." Principal Yanagihori says, looking at me. The dread switches to a surge of fear. I force myself to calm down and nod again.

"You want me to tutor Bonnie?" I ask. He sighs and leans forward.

"I'm aware that he bullies you Eli. But I can't expel him. This is the only school in town, and we don't have a home schooling program. I chose you because despite being here for only four months, you've become the best student and class representative this school has ever had. Please try this out." He explains. I sigh, then nod.

"Yes sir."

3.

I walk towards my front door.

"Eli, where are you going?" Mom asks.

"I'm tutoring a student tonight!" I call back. "I'll see you in a few hours. Love you!" I walk down the driveway and check the address I was given. I reach it and knock on the door. A tall, brown haired man opens the door and smiles at me.

"You must be Eli!" He exclaims with a broad smile. I smile back.

"Yeah, I am. It's nice to meet you!" I reply, holding my hand out. He shakes it, then I hear Bonnie's voice.

"Who's that Freddy?" He asks. The man, Freddy, steps to the side so I can walk in. Bonnie stares at me in surprise. I give him a fake grin.

"Hello Bonnie!" I say cheerfully. "Principal Yanagihori selected me to be your tutor!" Bonnie blinks as I walk up to him. "I think we should go ahead and start. Where's your room?" I ask. He leads me up a staircase and into a room with orange walls and a large bed. The second he closes the door, my grin becomes evil looking.

"Let's get this over with." He says, then sees my smile and steps back.

"Here's how this is going to work." I tell him. "You'll do what I say, when I tell you to do it. If you argue, slack off, or threaten me, I'll fail you." Bonnie glares.

"You can't-" He starts, but I grab his shirt collar and yank him down to my level.

"Oh yes I can. I can do whatever the hell I want. If I want to hold you back until you're forty, I can do it. You can make an A, and I can say I caught you cheating. And no teacher in the school will believe you if you snitch on me. If you're smart enough, do the math. Will they believe, and I quote, 'the best student and class rep the school has ever had', or the one who's failing every subject but gym?" I reply, then push him away.

"You can't do this." He says in disbelief, and I grin again.

"Bonnie, I'm going to make your life a living Hell. And until you know how I've felt since sixth grade, I won't stop."

**Wow, right? I won't actually make this until I catch up with myself, so don't freak out. Love you guys!**


	24. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: Hey! Forgot some OCs, so here you go!**

**Sam (iStormy): Keeping. Besides Eli, he's Marissa's only friend.**

**Jason (Jason Murderday): Keep. Someone has to date Naomi, right?**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

/Eli's P.O.V/

Butterscotch is lying on my belly, looking as bored as I am. I rub his ears, but he barely moves. Bonnie walks in, dressed up in his purple suit. I giggle and sit up, moving Butterscotch.

"Look who's dressed up all sexy~!" I exclaim, and he blushes. I stand and kiss him, running my hand through his hair. He rolls his eyes and pushes me off gently.

"Do you want to go on a double date with Foxy and Mike?" He asks. I grin and nod.

"Sure!" I reply, then tug at his bowtie gently. "Are we going somewhere fancy?" He smiles.

"Sort of. Come on." He says, and I walk up behind him. I kiss his neck.

"I'm not kidding. You look _hot _in that suit." I whisper. He laughs, but his face is cherry red. We go outside and see that Foxy's already in his truck with Mike. We get in the back and I lie my head on Bonnie's lap. He leans down and we rub noses. Foxy snickers.

"No funny stuff in my car!" He says, laughing when I blush. Then Bonnie grins.

"You didn't seem to care about making a mess in your room last night!" He exclaims. Foxy and Mike both blush furiously. I laugh and high five Bonnie. We reach a nice looking resteraunt and park.

"Come on! I'm starving!" Mike says, and we walk in. We sit at a large table and wait for the menus to get passed out.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asks me. I shrug, and he rolls his eyes. I lean forward and kiss him.

"I want you to order for me!" I exclaim. He nods as a waitress gives us menus. Mike leans against Foxy and kisses him. I smile, then look to the other side of the room and stare. Dad is sitting at a table with a girl. And they're about to kiss. I grin and stand up. "I'll be right back." I say. I pull out my phone and point it at Dad and the girl. When they kiss, I take a picture. It makes a loud click, and they see me.

"Eli!" Dad exclaims. I grin widely.

"Having some fun Dad?" I ask teasingly. He blushes.

"Delete that!" He says. I shake my head and walk back to my table. The food's already there. As I sit to eat, I see the girl laughing while Dad's still blushing. I grin and giggle.

**Authors Note: Short, I know, but I need to update a lot today! After 7:30 tonight, I won't answer PMs or update! Love you guys!**


	25. Chapter 31: Frustration

**Hey guys! So, I decided to make this little update based on some reviews calling Eli a 'whore'. I don't know how many times I've said this, but I'll say it again.**

**It's non-canon! That means that it didn't really happen! I'm just taking a request! Eli didn't REALLY have a three-way with Bonnie and Ronnie, he DIDN'T have 'it' with Freddy! The thing with Springtrap is just a request mixed with a story idea! So he did NOT really do all of this!**

**So PLEASE stop talking about how Eli's a 'whore', because none of it actually HAPPENED. It's not even an AU! It's just requests made into chapters!**

**Thank you all and I'll see you guys later! Hang loose!**

**~FNACP**


	26. Chapter 32: Heartbreak

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Here's a different kind of chapter! It's a request from iStormy! So here you go!**

_Today's the day. _She thinks happily. _The day I ask him. _She nearly skips into the school lobby. Brushing a long strand of caramel colored hair from her eyes, she heads to homeroom. She had picked her favorite outfit to impress him. A bright pink shirt with the words 'Do Whatever Makes You Happy' in bubbly aquamarine letters and a knee length white pleated skirt. Her hair is curled slightly and hangs down to her mid-back. She walks into her homeroom class and sits down. She looks to her left and sees the empty seat he's usually in. He's always late for class, for one reason or another. To her right is her best friend Tracy.

"Why're you all dressed up?" Tracy asks her. She smiles excitedly.

"I'm going to ask him out today!" She replies. Tracy gasps happily and grins.

"Ashley, that's fantastic!" Ashley nods, then freezes and feels butterflies in her stomach when her crush runs in, his fair skinned face slightly flustered and his burned orange hair mussed.

"Sorry I'm late!" He apologizes, then sits next to her. He immediately starts taking notes, his long bangs almost covering his eyes. Ashley turns away when he catches her staring. Whenever she sees his dual shaded eyes, she feels excited. Instead of freaking her out, his eyes intrigue her. It's like looking at two different people at once.

/time skip/

As soon as the bell for Activity Period rings, her crush is out the door. Ashley follows him, finally building enough guts to ask him out. But she loses him in the large crowd. She finally sees him talking to a purple haired boy by the fountain. His name is...Bonnie! She's seen him around before, but never spoke to him. He's her crush's foster brother. She approaches them, but then one of her friends runs in front of her.

"Hey Ashley! What's up?" He asks. Ashley just smiles.

"Nothing really." She answers, then looks at the fountain. Her crush and Bonnie are gone. She turns around and sees them walk inside. She jogs after them.

"Hey, wait!" Her friend calls after her, but she doesn't stop. Ashley slips through the door just before it closes and looks around. They're nowhere to be found. Then she hears her crush giggle childishly. She loves that laugh.

"Bonnie, stop! Don't do that!" He exclaims. Ashley's eyebrows furrow. She turns a corner...and freezes. Her crush is kissing Bonnie. Her heart feels like it has shattered. Tears fill her eyes, and she runs away. She runs into the girls bathroom and sits in a stall. She curls up in the corner and cries her heart out.

**Authors Note: Aww :( Poor girl... hope you enjoyed it!**


	27. Chapter 33: Side Effects

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back again! As you may recall, Eli was mentioned to be on medication for MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder). These are just some side effects that he has to deal with. Enjoy!**

"Side effects?" I ask Dad. "Like what?" He shrugs and examines the print on the bottle label.

"Uh, let's see...depression, irritability, drowsiness, and lack of energy." He replies, frowning. I bite my lip and sit in a chair.

"Didn't the doctor say that it works immediately?" I ask him. Dad sighs and rubs my hair.

"This won't cure you buddy." He tells me. "It just...helps you control it." I take the bottle and examine the oval shaped pills inside. "Go ahead and take one." I sigh and swallow one.

/Effect 1: Depression/

I don't want to get up. Or eat. All I want to do right now is cry. Cry until I run out of tears. _Is that possible? Can you run out of tears? I guess I'll find out, one way or another. _Bonnie walks in, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Puppy! Want to take a walk to town with me?" He offers. I shake my head.

"Hmm-mmm." I hum, shaking my head slowly. Bonnie lies down next to me.

"We can just take a nap, if you'd rather do that." He suggests. I shrug, pressing against him. _I want to cry my eyes out. But I'm glad you're here with me. Don't ever leave me. If you did... _Bonnie wraps his arms around me protectively and kisses my head. "It's okay to cry. I'm right here." He whispers. That opens the flood gates for me. I sob into his chest and stain his shirt with tears.

"Please don't leave me!" I cry. "I love you so much!" He hugs me more tightly and rubs my back.

"I won't. Not ever. I love you more than anything." He tells me.

/Effect 2: Irritability/

"Not now Goldie." I deadpan. Goldie frowns.

"Come on, you need to eat!" He exclaims, and I glare.

"Go away!" I reply bitingly. He growls and slams the door.

"Fine! Starve to death, see if I care!"

"Go to hell!" I hear him stomp down the stairs, and I roll my eyes. Butterscotch jumps on me, but I shove him off. "Get off of me, you mutt." I mutter.

/Effect 3: Drowsiness/

I walk upstairs tiredly, barely able to stand. I shuffle into the first room I see and flop down. Right on top of Dad.

"Hey!" He exclaims, and I curl up on him in response. He shakes his head and chuckles, stroking my hair. "Tired?" He asks. I nod and bury my face into his warm, broad chest.

"Goodnight Daddy." I mutter. He hugs me.

"Goodnight buddy." He whispers back.

**Authors Note: Really short, but better than nothing! Love you guys!**


	28. Chapter 34: Still Friends

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another oneshot! This one revolves around Darryl (haven't seen him in awhile) and Eli. Enjoy!**

I walk towards town, whistling. I had actually learned how recently, so I've been doing it a lot. When I hear a car, I walk into the grass. When it slows down near me, I walk a bit faster. Then the window rolls down, and Darryl smiles.

"Hey. You need a ride?" He asks. I nod and climb into the passenger seat. He starts driving, and we sit in awkward silence. Neither of us say a word. After a few minutes, I break the silence.

"So how've you been?" I ask him. He smiles.

"I've been good! How about you?" He answers.

"Good." More silence.

"Still with Bonnie?" I look at him.

"Darryl..."

"It was just a question."

"Yeah, I am." He nods and looks at me.

"Do you love him?" I blink.

"Yes, I do. A lot."

"Does _he _love _you_?" I pause.

"...I'm pretty sure..."

"Okay. Are you happy?"

"Not all the time, but yeah. Why all the sudden interest?" I ask.

"Because I love you..." He mutters. I open my mouth to speak, but he interrupts me. "Just hear me out."

"Alright..."

"I love you. But I know by now that you don't love me anymore. I just want to make sure you're happy. Even if that means not being with you." He tells me. I bite my lip.

"You're wrong. I _do _love you, but not as a boyfriend." I reply. He smiles, and I rest my head on his arm. "Can we at least be friends?"

"If you want." I smile as the car stops.

"I'll see you later." I tell him. He grins and drives away. _Thanks Darryl...if it wasn't for you, I never would've met Bonnie. So thank you._

**Authors Note: Short, but it's more of a warm-up, I guess. Hope you liked it!**


	29. Chapter 35: I've Never

**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is a Mike/Foxy oneshot dedicated to my friend Regular Show Memorabillia, who's going through a tough time right now. Hope you all like it!**

"What did you say this game is called?" Mike asks nervously. Foxy grins as he pulls a bottle of whiskey out of the fridge.

"I'm not sure what the official name is, but I just call it 'I've Never'." He replies, getting two small glasses.

"How do we play?" Foxy sighs as he begins to explain.

"Well, we take turns saying something that we've never done. If we _have _done it, you take a drink. If you _haven't _done it, then you don't." Mike still looks slightly confused. "You'll see when we try it." Foxy says, sitting across from him at the table. "I'll go first. I've never gone fishing." Mike takes a drink from his glass.

"This is kind of stupid." He mutters. Foxy smiles.

"That was a warm-up. Your turn." He replies.

"I've never shot a gun." Mike says. Foxy takes a drink.

"I've never been on a plane." Mike doesn't move.

/time skip/

By now, both of them are a little drunk. Foxy more than Mike. When it becomes Foxy's turn, he says the first thing that flies across his mind.

"I've never cut myself." Foxy's stomach fills with dread as Mike's eyes widen. His hand starts to quiver, then he takes a drink. Foxy opens his mouth to apologize, Mike cuts him off with an angry glint in his eye.

"I've never hurt someone I said I care about because I'm a drunken asshat!" He yells, then splashes whiskey in Foxy's face. Foxy blinks in surprise as Mike runs upstairs. Foxy wipes his face and runs after him.

"Mikey, I'm sorry!" He calls out, only to get a door slammed in his face. He bangs on it.

"Go away!" Mike shouts, then sobs. Foxy realizes that the door isn't locked and walks in. Mike's curled up on the bed, crying into his knees. Foxy sits down by him.

"Let me see." He says. Mike looks up.

"What?" He asks. Foxy grabs his arm and turns it over before he can react, revealing the almost faded scars on his arm. Foxy sighs, then hugs Mike. Mike struggles a bit at first, then gives up and sobs into Foxy's chest. "Why did he hate me?!" Mike asks. "Why wasn't I enough?!"

"You want to know something else I've never done?" Foxy asks instead of answering. Mike looks confused, but nods. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you." Mike smiles, and Foxy kisses him.

"I love you too." Mike whispers.

**Authors Note: Aww! So kawaii! Hope you liked it!**


	30. Chapter 36: Trailer And Contest

**Hey guys! I was watching a playthrough for CP: Blood Drive, and I got an idea for a story! Taking characters from my New Life series and creating a whole new CP cast with the same basic plot! Here's a scene I thought of!**

Eli walks down the pitch dark hallway, his phone on flashlight mode. He stops when he hears a voice behind him.

"Jack..." It whispers. Eli's eyes widen, and he whirls around. There stands Ronnie, facing the wall and surrounded by an ethereal blue glow.

"R...Ronnie?" Eli whispers, approaching his friend.

"Jack..." Ronnie repeats. Tears build up in Eli's eyes.

"It's me! Eli! I came to help you!" He exclaims. Silence. Then Ronnie twists around, revealing the meaty remains of his face. Eli gasps and takes a step back.

"Jack...Jack...Jack, Jack, Jack-ack-ack-ack...JAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Ronnie screeches. Eli screams and turns to run.

**Wow, right? And as for my completely OC filled Americanized CP story, I decided to have a contest! I already have the main female character, I just need these other roles.**

**Her best friend**

**Her crush (main male character)**

**Her brother**

**Her rival (for her crush, anyway)**

**Her teacher**

**Her 'secret admirer'**

**Her best friend's twin**

**Only seven roles left! I'd hurry if I were you!**

**You need to give me the following OC information! Fill ALL OF THESE out!**

**Role: (has to be one of above)**

**Name:**

**Age: (must be in high school)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Now, the question! Who is my favorite CP character? Have fun!**


	31. Chapter 37: Results So Far

**Hey guys! Well, so far I have a few casting roles taken, but there are nstill others! Here are the remaining roles.**

**Her Teacher**

**Her 'Secret Admirer'**

**That's it! So you'd better hurry! I won't be updating again until the weekend, but still guess the question and offer your OC!**

**The question again: Who is my favorite character in Corpse Party? Good luck! Love you all!**

**And check out my friend RegularShowMemerabilia's new story! It's called The Final Chapter!**


	32. Chapter 38: Casting Results!

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with the casting for my Corpse Party story! To anyone that didn't get a role, I pick these on a first come, first serve basis and I put a lot of thought into this! Results are below.**

**'Secret Admirer': RegularShowMemerabilia**

**Rival: Scarlet The Cat**

**Teacher: Son Of Jason**

**Best Friend: PurpleButterDinosaur**

**Best Friend's Twin: Jason Murderday**

**Crush: Lamp 20**

**Brother: Budybash**

**There you go! I'll make an announcement for the release soon!**


	33. Chapter 39: Showtime

**Author's note: Hey guys! This little oneshot is for my friend PurpleButterDinosaur! Enjoy!**

"Where are we going again?" I ask Bonnie.

"Shaff is having a little 'show' in town." He replies.

"Oh." I lean against Bonnie and blow my bangs out of my eyes. He smiles and rubs my hair, then scratches my head. I giggle and kiss him on the cheek. He looks back at the road and stops the car. We get out and see a crowd gathered around Shaff. We walk over to see Shaff in handcuffs. I raise my eyebrows as he flicks his wrist, and they disappear. Then he grins at me and winks. I blink, wondering what he's up to. He grabs my arm and pulls me over. I blush and look down. _Ugh, stupid glossophobia! _I think.

"Are you ready?" Shaff asks.

"For what?" I ask nervously. He grins widely, then pulls out a chain. He wraps it quickly around my wrists and locks it.

"Hope you don't get dizzy easily!" He exclaims.

"Eh?!" He grabs my shoulder and spins me around. When I stop, the weight of the chain is gone. I look down to see that my wrists are unbound. I turn and look at Shaff. He's holding the chain in his hand. My eyes widen. "How did you...?" I trail off.

"Magic, of course!" He exclaims. _That is THE most infuriating answer I've ever heard! _I open my mouth to argue, but he grins and bows. Then he jumps up and does a backflip. When he lands, his ankles are tied with rope.

"How the-" I start, but the crowd's applause drowns out the word I use. Shaff laughs and looks over at Bonnie.

"Why doesn't your lovebird come over here to help me out with this next one?" He suggests. Bonnie and I both blush. Bonnie comes over and stands by me. Shaff smiles and leaps past us. I feel something hit my stomach, and I slam into Bonnie's back. I look down and see that we're tied together by the same rope Shaff had. Bonnie grins.

"He's good, huh?" He asks. I nod mutely. Shaff unties us and bows to everyone.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show!" He exclaims. Everyone claps.

/time skip/

"So, you've really never been to a magic show?" Shaff asks me. We're at a resteraunt, drinking sodas.

"Nope, never." I answer. He sighs.

"What else should I know about?" He asks. I grin at Bonnie and list things off.

"I've never been to a carnival, I've never played an instrument, I speak a little Japanese, I don't like heights, I-" Shaff cuts me off with a fake disgusted face.

"Please stop, you'll kill me with all of this." He says. Bonnie laughs, and I grin.

"So, what do you usually do when you're not performing?" I ask. Shaff shrugs.

"Nothing much. Still trying to learn how to ride a bike with only one arm." He replies. Bonnie winces. Shaff smiles at him. "Relax, it's not a big deal." I change the subject.

"So, do they have stuff like class representatives in high school?" I ask Bonnie.

"Yeah. Thinking of becoming a class rep?" He replies. I shrug.

"Not sure. I have good grades." I tell them. Shaff grins.

"I can just see you bossing people around with a creepy smile on your face!" He exclaims. Then he deepens his voice and glares at Bonnie. "Clean up the classroom, bitch!" He commands. I laugh.

"Well, we'd better go." Bonnie says. I follow him to the door.

"Bye Shaff!" I call back as we leave.

"See ya!" He replies. We get into Bonnie's car and drive towards home.

"He's a great guy." Bonnie mutters. I smile.

"Yeah. He sure is." I reply.

**Authors Note: YAY! Hope you all liked it!**


	34. Chapter 40: Announcements

**Hey you all! To those of you that don't know, the first two chapters of the CP story have been released! It's called Corpse Party: Blood Bath!**

**And an announcement! I will no longer be putting lemon oneshots up on this story! From now on, I'll only be putting lemons into a new story where anything goes, if you know what I mean...XD**

**Just leave a request for the pairing (any pairing) and I'll do the rest!**

**Love you all!**


	35. Chapter 41: Safe

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm REALLY late today, I'm so sorry! There was an unexpected delay. The good news is that I'm out of school soon, so updates will be a bit more frequent! This chapter is just something I thought of randomly. Enjoy!**

"Do I HAVE to?" I ask Dad quietly. He smiles gently and nods as he puts on a pair of shoes.

"It's just another visit to the doctor buddy. You'll be fine." He replies. I whine and slump down on the couch, pouting. Dad sighs and sits beside me. "I'll be right there with you. I won't leave you alone this time. Not for a second." I nod and lean against him. He pulls me against him tightly. I breathe deeply. He smells nice. Not really any specific smell, but a mix of different ones that make me feel at home. He smells like home.

"Promise?" I ask. He nods and kisses my head.

"I promise. I'll keep you safe." He answers. I break down right there and begin to cry. I press against him and sob hard. He hugs me tightly and rubs my back slowly.

"I don't want to! Please don't make me go!" I beg him desperately. He sighs softly.

"I'm sorry, but you need to. But I promise that I'll be with you the whole time. No one will do anything to you." He whispers. I whimper softly, but stand and nod anyway.

/At The Doctor's Office/

"Well Mr. Fazbear, I have good news and bad news." The doctor says. Dad squeezes my hand securely.

"What's the bad news?" He asks.

"Eli's mental health isn't getting better, even with the medicine." The doctor replies. Dad's serious expression turns sour.

"Then what's the GOOD news?!" He asks angrily.

"That the medicine IS preventing his condition from worsening. As long as he continues to take it, his condition will remain stable. But it is also unlikely to improve." Dad closes his eyes and looks down. My heart pangs as thoughts flood my head._ Is he mad? Will he...will he take me back now? _He finally stands, and I stand with him.

"Thank you Doctor." He says quietly, and we walk out of the office towards the door.

/time skip/

Dad and I walk into his room. He flops down on his bed, his hand over his eyes and rubbing his forehead. I stay silent until he looks over at me.

"It's late. You should go to bed." He tells me. I don't do anything. He frowns, but doesn't speak. I gain the nerve to talk after a few more seconds of silence.

"Are...are you mad at me?" I ask. He doesn't reply, verbally or physically. I walk over and try to take his hand. He glares harshly, yanking his hand away. I back up, trying not to let my tears that have already built up through. "I..." I sob. "I'm sorry Daddy!" Then I run down the hallway into my room. I lock the door and leap under my blankets. Butterscotch crawls under with me, and I bury my face into his soft fur. After awhile, I fall asleep.

/time skip/

I sit up quickly, my breathing slow and harsh. Then I walk into Dad's room to see him fast asleep, wearing pajamas now. I crawl onto the bed with him and press against him. He hums and wraps an arm around me tightly. I take a breath. He still has that...home smell. That safe one.

"I'll keep you safe." He mutters. "I promise." I grin and sigh with content.

"You don't need to tell me Daddy. I already know you will."

**Authors Note: Alright then! I am SUPER tired, so I'll just release an introductory chapter for that new lemon fic and then go to bed. Hope you enjoyed!**


	36. Chapter 42: Eli And Mark (Shackler)

**Authors Note: Hi guys! This is very different from what I usually do, it has NOTHING to do with any of my stories! This is based on a RolePlay I did with my friend PurpleButterDinosaur! You're awesome! XD Check him out you guys! This is also a sort of preview for a story he and I are creating! Enjoy!**

"You know, you're just like a teddy bear!" I tell the large, furry, black bear animatronic. I'm on his back with my legs wrapped around his stomach and my arms around his neck. He sighs.

"How did I suspect that you'd do this?" He asks sarcastically. I shrug, then bite my lip and press my face into his warm, strong, furry back.

"When I was little, I'd sneak back here and do this to Freddy..." I mutter. Mark raises his eyebrows.

"Really? Oh, I remember you! Before the 'bigger secrets' were made, you were the little kid who liked the original animatronics more than the Toy ones!" He exclaims. I frown.

"Yeah...my mom died after the murders so I couldn't visit anymore...I'm glad I get to work here though!" I tell him, then giggle. "I could fall asleep on you! _That's _how soft your fur is!" Mark seems to ignore this.

"I think you're the youngest guard to ever work here. We had Jeremy Fitzgerald, but he's twenty one years old." He says.

"What happened to him?" I ask.

"He switched to the Day Shift like the guard before him. He's usually a nice guy so if you get caught back here, he'll probably let you off with a warning." Mark replies. I nod, then look around the dark room.

"Where are the others?" I ask him, tightening my grip on him.

"Foxy's in the far corner, Chica's by the door, Bonnie's next to her, and Freddy's the thing you almost tripped over coming in here." He tells me.

"Oh." I look over at Freddy's location and grin. "I kind of want to steal his hat." Mark shrugs.

"Go ahead and try it, but I couldn't. I think it's welded on." He says. I sigh.

"That sucks. Hey, do Chica and Foxy like you?" I ask.

"Chica acts like you when my fur gets mussed, but they like me." He answers. My eyebrows furrow.

"But Bonnie and Freddy hate you?" Mark shrugs.

"Bonnie and me have a like-hate relationship, but Freddy hates me like there's no tomorrow." I smile.

"I can't imagine why, you're really nice." I scratch the base of Mark's left ear. "And cute." His leg starts shaking like a puppy's, but he puts a hand on it to stop it. I laugh. "I'm sorry, I love doing that!"

"It's fine." He says.

"So how long have you lived here?" I ask. Mark hums.

"Well...what year is it?" He asks.

"It's 1987."

"Around twelve years."

"Woah...how old are you exactly?" I ask him curiously.

"I was in my twenties when I died, so thirty two at least." He replies.

"That's how old Dad should be..." I mutter.

"What was your father's name?" Mark asks.

"I'm...not sure...I never asked Mom about him much. It wasn't a common name." I say.

"Hmm...he sounds familiar." Mark tells me.

"It was Shackler, I think." Mark freezes.

"That can't be right, I didn't start calling myself that until Bonnie ripped off my arm." He says. "It must be a coincidence." I raise an eyebrow.

"You call yourself Shackler? Well, I could be wrong. It started with an _s_, I know that much."

"Was it Sam?"

"No, a bit longer. It was an odd name."

"Did it sound Russian?"

"Maybe..." I shake my head. "Whatever his name was, Mom said that he just left one night." I bury my face into his back. "I'd take you over him _and _my stepdad..." I whisper.

"...as a parent?" Mark asks. I blush furiously.

"You heard that?" I ask nervously.

"Sensitive hearing, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." I hide my face in the back of his neck. "I would...yes..." He sighs.

"I don't know if I'd trust myself as a parent." He tells me quietly. I smile.

"I'd trust you as a father..." I mutter. Then the door to the backroom opens.

**Authors Note: I think that's good! Do you guys like it?**


	37. Chapter 43: I Love You

**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is a completely fluff filled Foxy/Mike oneshot dedicated to my good friend Regular Show Memerabilia. He's having a rough time, so this is for him! ****_Watashi wa anata o aishi, shinyu-chan!_**

"Are you feeling up to a drive around town?" Foxy asks his boyfriend, smiling gently. Mike shakes his head, frowning. He's been running a fever all day, and he hasn't gotten up or even eaten. "What do you want to do then?" Mike pulls the blankets off and scoots over.

"I want you to lie down with me..." He mutters. Foxy smiles and takes off his shoes before climbing into the bed with Mike. He wraps his arms around the younger boy and strokes his hair. Mike presses against Foxy and closes his eyes, falling asleep quickly. Foxy sighs and looks down at Mike's coal black hair, kissing his head softly. _I knew from the day I met you that I'd fall in love with you...and now that I have, I never want to let you go... _He thinks, rubbing the sick teen's back and closing his own eyes.

/time skip/

Foxy wakes up alone in his bed. _Mikey? Where's Mikey?! _Then he hears Mike dry heaving in the bathroom. Foxy leaps out of bed and dashes down the hallway, stopping in the bathroom. His boyfriend is kneeled over on the toilet, tears streaming down his face. His body is racked with tremors, and he looks up at Foxy fearfully. The sight as a whole breaks Foxy's heart. He gets a wash cloth and wets it before pressing it against Mike's hot forehead. Then he strokes his hair and hugs him protectively.

"I'm scared Foxy..." He sobs. Foxy shushes the younger boy and rocks him back and forth slowly.

"I know, but it's okay. Let's go back to bed, okay?" He asks. Mike nods, clinging to Foxy as the older male picks him up and carries him into their bedroom. He lies the boy down and drops down with him, pulling the blankets over them both. Mike scoots forward and presses against Foxy's chest. Foxy smiles and kisses his boyfriend before humming a song that his parents would use on him when he was sick. As it goes on, Mike's trembling stops, and his breathing evens out.

"I love you..." Mike whispers, falling asleep. Foxy grins, kissing his boyfriend's neck and closing his eyes too.

"I love you too Mikey..." He replies.

**Authors Note: EXTREMELY short, but I hope you all liked it! _Watashi wa anata ga sugu ni yoi kanji o negatte, shinyu-chan!_**


	38. Chapter 44: Inu Adoption

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I found out fairly recently that if a person is a Neko, they have cat ears and a cat tail. And sometimes they exhibit the behavior of a cat. Then I heard of an Inu, which I imagine would be the same. But with puppy features and behavior. Correct me if I'm wrong. So I thought it'd be adorable if Eli was an Inu! Enjoy!**

This _definitely _isn't what Bonnie expected to find when he decided to adopt a puppy. He and Freddy exchange a glance, then look back at the shop owner. The woman smiles in a friendly, yet slightly nervous manner.

"Is...is this _legal_?" Freddy asks. Bonnie looks down at the..._pet..._with interest. And a small bit of disgust. Not at the pet, at the person who abandoned it here.

"He's been here for 14 years." The shopkeeper says. "He was a newborn when he was dropped off here." Bonnie kneels down to look at it him face to face. He's curled up in a ball at the back of the large cage, which easily reaches Bonnie's height. He has reddish brown ears that flop down, and a small red tail sticking out of the back of his pants. He's a human boy...with a dog's ears and tail. He suddenly opens his bright blue eyes and looks at Bonnie with curiosity. He suddenly grins, and his small tail wags violently. He stands up and holds his hand out.

"_Kon'nichiwa! Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka?_" He asks cheerfully. Bonnie blinks, confused. Freddy smiles.

"_Watashinonamaeha Furedideari, kore wa watashi no ototo Bonidesu!_" He replies. The boy's tail wags harder, and he hops up and down.

"It's nice to meet you! My name's Eli!" The boy says in English.

"His native language is Japanese, but he also speaks English fluently." The shopkeeper informs them, then grins. "But, fair warning, he insults in Japanese when he's angry." Eli grins back sheepishly. Bonnie reaches into the cage and scratches Eli's ears. Eli yips like a puppy, then nips at Bonnie's hand. Bonnie laughs.

"He's adorable!" He exclaims. Freddy notices Eli's blush at the statement, but Bonnie doesn't. "Can we adopt him, Freddy?" He asks. Freddy frowns for a second, then turns to the shopkeeper.

"How much is he?" He asks. Eli's ears flop down, and his tail slowly stops wagging.

"You can have him for free. As far as I'm concerned, he's a person too." The shopkeeper replies. Freddy grins and opens the cage. Eli leaps out onto Freddy, who barely catches him.

"_Arigato! Domo arigatogozaimasu!_" He exclaims, his tail wagging furiously as he hugs Freddy. Then he blushes and jumps off. "_G-gomen'nasai..._" Freddy smiles and scratches his ears, then walks out the door with Eli and Bonnie behind him.

**Authors Note: This could be a story! Maybe...I'm using Google Translate to speak Japanese, so sorry if I got something wrong. Anyway, see you later!**


	39. Chapter 45: Bad Day

**Authors Note: Hello everybody! There's been some confusion about how I called the end of Twisted Worlds 'the last chapter'. I AM writing a fourth, but it won't have anything to do with the fourth FNAF game! Don't anticipate the release TOO much, because it won't be out for awhile. Anyway, enjoy! XD**

The second Eli comes into his room, Bonnie knows that something's wrong. Eli's face is stony, and his eyes pointed downwards. He flops down on the bed next to him, a glare fixed onto his face. Bonnie smiles at the redhead and strokes his hair.

"Are you okay?" He asks. Eli shrugs, not looking at anything besides the ceiling. Bonnie sighs, then scoots over and nuzzles Eli's neck. That usually causes him to at least smile, but not this time. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Eli replies flatly. _Even when he's angry, he looks adorable. _Bonnie thinks, then reaches over and pulls Eli against him. Eli doesn't react. Bonnie frowns, then kisses Eli softly. Still nothing. He doesn't even kiss back.

"Talking will make you feel better." Bonnie says, playing with his boyfriend's hair. Not even the smallest smile. But he looks at him instead of the ceiling. _Oh well, progress is progress._

"Some jackass in town thought it would be funny to speed by in his car right into a puddle. Then someone had the nerve to tease me about it, so I beat them up. And then his tart of a mother threatened to call the police." Eli tells him angrily. Bonnie smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"'Tart'?" He asks.

"Would you rather me say 'slut'?" Eli retorts. Bonnie shakes his head and pulls Eli on top of him.

"Well, I think I know one thing that always makes you happy!" He exclaims. Before Eli can ask what, Bonnie hugs him tightly and nuzzles his neck again. Eli giggles, and Bonnie grins. "That's better!" He kisses Eli's neck and strokes his hair. Eli rolls his eyes, but grins and curls up on his boyfriend's chest.

"I love you Bunnie." Eli says, burying his face into Bonnie's neck. Bonnie kisses his head.

"I love you too Puppy." He replies.

**Authors Note: SUPER short, but I'm kind of stuck in a rut right now :P If I feel better, then the next chapter will be MUCH better!**


	40. Chapter 46: Announcements

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Just here to make some announcements!**

**1: Don't expect the fourth and (possibly) final entry in the New Life series for awhile. I want to get my crap together first.**

**2: I'll be gone for a few days, so no updates!**

**3: PurpleButterDinosaur, I went past my PM limit. I sent you a note on Deviantart so we can continue our RP.**

**See you all later!**


	41. Chapter 47: Over

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to those of you that enjoy them, but I'm deleting the lemons I've written, and I'm never writing another.**

**It's against the site guidelines.**

**And I honestly don't like writing them anymore.**

**So I'm sorry, but lemons are over.**

**See you all soon!**


	42. Chapter 42: Five Years

**Hey everyone! I got this idea from Lamp 20! This is the Fazbear family visiting Freddy's house for a family reunion five years into the future! BUT, to keep spoilers out, some things will be inaccurate. Here are their ages so no one's confused:**

** Eli: 19**

**Bonnie: 20**

**Chica: 21**

**Foxy: 22**

**Mike: 22**

**Freddy:26**

**Goldie: 26**

**Enjoy everyone!**

Eli and Bonnie are the first to arrive. They pull up in a black car and get out. Just as they close the doors, Eli jumps onto Bonnie's back and laughs when Bonnie yells at him.

They walk onto the porch in front of Freddy. Eli jumps off and hugs him.

"Hey Daddy!" He greets, brushing his long bangs out of their position in front of his eyes. Freddy hugs back, then looks at Bonnie.

"I thought you said you were convincing him to get a haircut?" He asks, grinning. Bonnie laughs and ruffles Eli's hair.

"I thought so too, but he's as stubborn as a mule!" He exclaims. Eli giggles childishly and walks into the house with Bonnie close behind. Freddy smiles and shakes his head, then sees a bright red truck pull in. Mike and Foxy get out, the redhead carrying a small black haired girl on his back. Their foster daughter, Lily. Mike hugs Freddy, then takes Lily off of Foxy's back and hands her to Freddy, who smiles and kisses her forehead. She giggles.

"Hi Uncle Freddy!" She says, then gets down and runs inside. Foxy hugs Freddy too, then heads inside with Mike. Goldie's next, in a dark blue car. He gets out with his wife, Skylar. They walk over and hug Freddy, who notices a small baby-bump in Skylar's stomach. Finally, Chica arrives in her light green car and gets out. She hugs Freddy, then walks inside. After a minute, Freddy heads inside as well.

/time skip/

"So how's the wedding planning going Eli?" Skylar asks. Eli grins.

"It's going really well! Cheapskate over here wants something simple, but I want it to be really memorable!" He replies, gesturing to Bonnie. Bonnie glares playfully, then looks at Skylar.

"After we buy a new house, Eli wants to adopt a kid." He says. "I want a girl, but he insists on getting a boy!" Skylar laughs.

"Goldie and I have decided to have one fairly quick." She replies, rubbing her stomach. Then she sees another girl walk in and kiss Freddy. "That must be Jessie." Eli looks over, then grins and pulls out his phone.

"I've kept this for five years!" He exclaims, then shows Skylar a photo of Freddy and Jessie kissing. Bonnie rolls his eyes, and Skylar chuckles. Lily runs over then and jumps on Bonnie, who picks her up and laughs. Eli smiles, then walks outside onto the porch. He pulls a bottle out of his pocket, then stares at it for a few minutes. _You can do this. _He thinks, opening the bottle and turning it over in his hand. A single white pill falls out, and he sighs before swallowing it. _I'll have to go to the doctor for a refill when this is over. _Eli takes a shuddery breath, then lets a single tear fall down his face. _If we get a kid...will I be able to care for them? The doctors won't even let me drive anywhere alone... _He hears the door open, and a hand is placed onto his shoulder. He doesn't have to turn to know that it's Bonnie. By now, he knows his fiance's touch when he feels it. He's experienced it in a _lot _of ways. He sighs, then turns and forces a smile.

"Don't." Bonnie states sternly. "I know how your smile looks, and that's not it. Don't even try to lie to me." Eli sighs, then looks down.

"I can't even take care of myself, even with these." He whispers, holding up the bottle. "How the hell am I supposed to raise a kid?" Bonnie sighs and hugs him.

"You'll be fine. I'll be there to help, and I know you'll be a great parent." He replies. Eli smiles a little and kisses him, then walks back inside.

**Wow. I like how I depicted their futures! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	43. Chapter 43: Info

**Hi everyone! Guess who's going to Florida on Saturday? ME! I'll be gone for five days or more, so no updates! If I have wifi at the hotel I'll be able to PM you!**

**I'm packing tomorrow/today and I don't know if I'll be able to update then either.**

**Love you all and have a great week!**

**Also, check out my friend PurpleButterDinosaur's new story Check Mate! It's great!**


	44. Chapter 49: Hints

**Hey everyone! Here are some hints for what all goes down in the fourth New Life Story!**

**Alcohol**

**Guilt**

**Depression**

**Anger**

**Secrets**

**Breaking Up.**

**That's it! See you guys tomorrow if I update! That's IF!**


	45. Chapter 50: Bad End Night

**Hey! I felt bad for leaving off with such a short chapter, so I'm making a songfic for my favorite Vocaloid song Bad End Night! Here's the cast/roles!**

**Villager: Naomi**

**Butler: Foxy**

**Maid: Chica**

**Master: Freddy**

**Mistress: Jessie**

**Doll Twins: Eli &amp; Ellie**

**Lady: Marissa**

**Enjoy~!**

_A girl from the village, lost deep, deep in the woods, arrives at a mansion of the night, faded letter in hand..._

"Where is it again?" Naomi asks herself, slightly scared. She clasps the letter tightly, looking around for any light in the pitch black forest. Then she sees a large mansion in a clearing. Although it strikes her as an odd place to have a mansion, she runs towards it. There's no noise coming from inside.

_She knocks on the ominous manor's damaged door._

"Is anybody there?" Naomi calls. The door opens and a redhaired man stands before her.

"Oh my." He says, smiling gently. "Do you need some help?" He leads Naomi inside, and two children younger than her run to greet her. A boy and a girl, identical in both appearance and clothing.

"Welcome..." The girl begins, and the boy finishes the statement.

"To our wondrous mansion..." A blonde girl in a maid outfit rushes to her with a teapot and cup.

"Let me serve you tea!" She exclaims cheerfully.

_Everyone gathers, and the guest is 'appraised'._

Several other people surround Naomi, and a tall man with dark brown hair smiles at her.

"A meeting such as this, you know, must be fate!" He declares. The twins grin and embrace each other happily.

"Then we will party, party!" They yell, then look at Naomi. "Let us welcome you!"

"Hurry, hurry!" The boy exclaims. The butler grins.

"Pour the wine!" He orders.

"Be merry, be festive!" The maid says.

"Let us give a toast!" A pale girl exclaims.

"Are you ready?" The girl twin asks.

"Are we, indeed?" The tall man's wife replies, then everyone grins and exclaims to a shocked and confused Naomi.

"Then let us begin!" Before Naomi's eyes, they sing in unison as they pour glasses of wine and tea and lead her to a dining table. "_You are the lead actress in this crazy night, all dressed up with a glass of wine! Once you are just drunk enough, won't you enjoy yourself so? Sing, dance, make merry! Forget what's sweet and bitter! Till the point of madness, enjoy a happy night!"_

/time skip/

_The night after the banquet, something seemed amiss. She went to sleep and awoke, but morning never even came..._

Naomi runs downstairs to the foyer and sees the twins standing there with large grins.

"Shall we..." The girl begins.

"Tell you a secret?" The boy finishes, then they both point behind them and exclaim simultaneously.

"Take a look at the clock!" Naomi does so, and realizes that the clock is stuck just before midnight. Not even the pendulum is swinging. Just frozen mid-swing.

_The girl became scared, and fled into a secret room. And opening the heavy door, she found..._

Naomi sees a door in the wall hanging slightly open and runs, hoping to escape. Pulling the door open, her eyes widen at what's inside.

"Jesus! Jesus!" She screams.

_A pile of coffins..._

Naomi spins to see every member of the house with almost grieving faces.

"Oh my..." The mistress mutters.

"So you saw it..." The master says.

"Danger! Danger!" The boy twin shouts.

"Don't be scared, please?" The maid begs. Naomi starts to run past them.

"Where are you going?" The girl twin asks.

"Where, indeed?" The butler adds, then everyone yells after Naomi.

"Please, wait!" She stops and turns to see the master holding a book. As Naomi flips through it, they all sing once again. "_You are the lead actress in this crazy night, is all according to script? What of tonight, then? What ending? It's all up to you, you know. Search, look hard for a happy ending, but mess up the order and it's all over! Does the True End lie in the coffins? Ah, is it another Bad End Night?"_

/time skip/

Naomi runs down the stairs, having found nothing yet.

"What can I do to get back home?" She asks, standing in front of the clock.

"Once the play is over..." The mistress and master tell her.

"Then you shall return..." The maid and butler finish. Naomi falls to her knees.

"The key to the Happy Ending, where has it ended up?" She asks herself as every member of the house stands behind her. "That coldly-glinting key..." She looks up at the clock hands and stands. Everyone else is confused as she takes them in each hand and grins as she turns to face them. Her eyes are wild, her grin insane. "I found it..." She mutters. She begins to sing as she swings the hand like a knife, barely missing the boy twin. "_I am the lead actress in this crazy night, plunging a knife into your skulls! And once I'd swung it just enough...I began to enjoy myself so!_" She sings, then chases after them.

"_Run! Run! Run for your life! Forget about the play and the lines! Till the point of madness, break apart this Bad End Night!_" They sing as they run from the now insane villager. "_You are the lead actress in this crazy night! The cast and the stage are all gone! And with the story all over now, shall we all leave together? Sing, dance, make merry! Forget what's sweet and bitter! Till the point of madness, enjoy a Bad End Night!_"

/time skip/

_In the now silent room, a shadow gave a round of applause._

A mysterious figure in a black cloak smiles and claps her hands slowly in the now empty manor foyer, near the clock and the villager's abandoned letter.

"A good show you put on tonight..." She says.

_And it picked up the letter, weeping..._

**Bye guys! See you in a few days! And remember to look hard for a Happy Ending in your lives! Love you all!**


	46. Chapter 51: I'm Back!

**Hi everybody! I'm back! I hope you missed me as much as I missed you!**

**I'm forming ideas for the 4th NL installment, but it's hard to put them together.**

**Until then, I'm working on old stories!**

**And to my best friend RSM, I went over my message limit, so I emailed you.**

**Love you all!**

**~FNACP**


	47. Chapter 52: iNSaNiTY

**Hey guys! Here's another vocaloid song I like that I think fits Eli really well, so he and Ellie will be singing it, since it's a duet. I do not own Vocaloid or the song iNSaNiTY or the lyrics for said song. Enjoy~!**

"Ugh, why?" Eli asks, refusing to go onstage. Ellie grins.

"Freddy's right, it'll be fun!" She coaxes him. Chica grins evilly.

"Besides, I stole the sheet music for that song you made, but I don't know the lyrics. Come on!" She agrees. Before Eli can say no, Bonnie walks over and hugs him, nuzzling his neck.

"Please? For me?" He begs quietly. Eli groans.

"Fine! But it's a duet, so Ellie needs to help!" He finally complies. Ellie's grin doesn't fade in the slightest until she reads the lyrics. She looks up at him.

"Are...are you sure? You don't have to-" She begins, but Eli interrupts.

"Too late now. Let's just do it." He mutters. Ellie nods as the music starts.

_"The unneeded meaning, from start and end, to the disappearance of this soul._

_Who remembers characters? From the window of madness: goodbye!_

_Hello, myself._

_Hello, myself._

_Haven't we met before?_

_Goodbye, yourself._

_Goodbye, yourself._

_So, want to talk?_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_Like floating on air!_

_Psychopathy!_

_A carefree life!_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_An illusion that can't end!_

_Captivity!_

_Unable to run away!_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_Like floating on air!_

_Psychopathy!_

_A carefree life!_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_An illusion that can't end!_

_Captivity!_

_Like the corruption is continuing!_

_The discovered conclusion, disappearing._

_Outlines fading to black._

_In the darkness, there's no such thing as light._

_From inside of madness: goodbye._

_Hello, myself._

_Hello, myself._

_Haven't we met before?_

_Goodbye, yourself._

_Goodbye, yourself._

_So, want to talk?_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_Like floating on air!_

_Psychopathy!_

_A carefree life!_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_An illusion that can't end!_

_Captivity!_

_Unable to run away!_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_Like floating on air!_

_Psychopathy!_

_A carefree life!_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_An illusion that can't end!_

_Captivity!_

_Like the corruption is continuing..._

_Hey, haven't we met, somewhere in the past?_

_Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you._

_Hey, what time is it?_

_What's today?_

_I don't know._

_Hey, it would be great if we completely forgot._

_iNSaNiTY._

_Like floating on air._

_Psychopathy._

_A carefree life._

_iNSaNiTY._

_Dark? Light?_

_iNSaNiTY, iNSaNiTY."_

During the instrumental break, Eli looks around and sees that everyone's looking at him with expressions that are...troubled, to say the least. He ignores them as the music stops, and Ellie starts again.

_"Sanity~._

_Can't see the dark already._

_Purity~._

_The days are longer._

_Sanity~._

_But that also must sink._

_'Sanity', what is that?_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_Like floating on air!_

_Psychopathy!_

_A carefree life!_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_An illusion that can't end!_

_Captivity!_

_Like the corruption is continuing!_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_Like floating on air!_

_Psychopathy!_

_A carefree life!_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_An illusion that can't end!_

_Captivity!_

_Unable to run away!_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_Psychopathy!_

_iNSaNiTY!_

_Captivity!_

The two finish breathlessly, then grin and high-five.

"That was awesome!" Ellie exclaims. "We're like Len and Rin Kagamine!" **(4TH WALL BREAK!) **Eli laughs and nods, then sees everyone else staring at them.

"What?" Eli asks.

**I'll just stop here! By the way, Len and Rin Kagamine are two twin Vocaloids. Alone they sound average, but together they're AWESOME! They're each other's 'other half', so you'll hardly ever see one without the other. Len's generally the kind, polite one while Rin can be manipulative and rude, but only allows Len to see that side of her. Anyway, Miku Hatsune and KAITO sang iNSaNiTY, not Rin and Len, but...her saying that is a pretty big hint for something. Love you all!**


	48. Chapter 53: Yandere And Tsundere

**Hello everyone! I was watching YouTube the other day, and The Anime Man (I'm subscribed to him X3) was talking about these terms in anime called Yandere and Tsundere. It gave me an idea for another story, and I'd like some feedback on it. For those of you that don't know what either of the previous terms mean, here's an explanation.**

**A Tsundere (Soon-dare-eh) is someone who loves another person, but is afraid to show affection for fear of rejection. So they, in hopes of making it clear that they ****_don't _****like the person, act cold and mean to their crush. This just barely keeps them below the bullying line because they don't relentlessly taunt or tease the person, but they treat them like they don't like them.**

**A Yandere (Yawn-dere-eh) is someone that is usually all cute and cuddly around their friends. But when it comes to someone they like, they go from kawaii (cute) and cheerful to violent sadists, sometimes even ****_killing _****for the person they like. They're also very...****_dominant..._****in relationships, very controlling. Generally, there are only female Yanderes. But, although rare, male Yanderes exist.**

**Now back to my point. I was watching this video and I thought: "What if Bonnie were a Tsundere and Vincent were a Yandere? And they both have a crush on Eli?" Because I thought it'd be cool to have two people falling for him, but one pretends not to and the other goes as far as to kill anyone who physically or emotionally harms Eli.**

**So what do you guys think? Is this story a good idea?**

**Thanks~**


	49. Chapter 54: Requests

**Hey guys! As all of you that have read Unstable know that Eli has a job singing.**

**And I've decided that...**

**YOU GUYS can request a song for him to sing! A male/female/both can be the lead singer in your request!**

**I'm planning on adding Ellie in as Eli's partner in this job, so duets are welcome!**

**Just review or PM your song choice and it'll show up as a requested song in Unstable!**

**This is on a first come, first served basis so request ASAP!**

**Bye~!**


	50. Chapter 55: Waiting

**I got this idea from a Family Guy episode (somehow), and it's a Freddy/Eli fluff. Enjoy~!**

"I'll be back from work by six, I'll spend time with you then." Freddy says, walking to his car. Eli hugs him tightly.

"Promise?" He asks. Freddy smiles and hugs back.

"I promise." He replies, then gets into his car.

/6 PM/

Eli runs downstairs and sits on the couch, waiting excitedly for Freddy to get there. _I can't wait! We haven't spent time together in awhile..._

...

"It's just a little more work." Freddy's boss tells him. "You can handle it, yeah?" Freddy bites his lip and looks at a clock. _Six o'clock...it won't take too long..._

"Yes sir." He replies, taking the paperwork.

/9 PM/

_Oh God...this is a lot harder than I thought... _Freddy thinks, then looks at a clock. His eyes widen. _No, I need to hurry!_

...

Eli's eating in the living room, waiting for his adoptive father to come home.

"He just got held up." Chica says. "I'm sure he'll be here soon." Eli smiles and nods, but bites his lip.

/12 AM/

"Come on Puppy, come to bed." Bonnie says gently. Eli shakes his head.

"No, you go ahead. He'll be here soon, I know it." He mutters, struggling to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. Bonnie sighs and walks upstairs.

...

_Midnight?! Goddammit! _Freddy thinks just as he finishes the work. He runs into his car and drives towards home at a barely legal speed limit. _I have to get home...I HAVE TO GET HOME! _As he gets close, he sees that people are working on the road ahead. _Eli, please...wait for me..._

_..._

Eli sniffles, finally letting the tears free. He quietly sobs, curling up into a ball on the couch. _Daddy...you promised..._

_/12:30 AM/_

His eyes are trying to close, attempting to make him rest. But Eli fights it with every ounce of will that he has. _I have to be here...when Daddy comes home... _He yawns and stretches to rid his eyes of their half-lidded state.

...

Freddy pulls into the driveway and stops the car. He jumps out of it and sprints inside. He throws open the door, and sees Eli on the couch. Fast asleep. Freddy's heart feel as if it had been stabbed with a knife that twisted around. _No...no, no, please no... _He wipes his eyes as they fill with tears, and he lies by the redhead. He pulls the boy close to his chest and kisses his forehead.

"...Daddy...?" Eli mutters tiredly. Freddy looks down to see Eli staring up at him.

"Yeah, buddy, it's me. I'm here." He whispers, stroking the redhead's hair. Eli smiles a bit and presses his face into Freddy's broad chest.

"I love you Daddy..." Eli says, falling back to sleep. Freddy smiles and closes his eyes.

"I love you too son..."

**That's it. This is for my best friend RSM most of all...love ya Shane!**


	51. Chapter 56: I Don't Know

**Hey guys!**

**So, I didn't update yesterday, and I probably won't today. Why?**

**I've been non-stop updating for SEVEN DAYS. I'm out of ideas for now.**

**So no updates today either. I don't think. I might. Maybe.**

**I don't know.**

**Anyway, hope you guys have a great day and I'll see ya real soon!**

**Bye~!**


	52. Chapter 57: Stuff

**Hello everyone! So, I imagine you guys may not be completely up to date with everything I've been up to.**

**1: I have a poll up asking who you guys think is in the wrong between Bonnie and Eli in A Crazy Life.**

**2: I HAD a poll asking if I should bring back lemons. Only 3 people voted, but they all said no. So...no pervs in my audience? Huh...**

**3: IndagoBlu (Who made a coverart for me previously thankyouBluyousoawesomeXD) said that I should make a fanpage about me on Facebook. It's an...interesting idea...but I dunno if I should actually do it. Or how. What do you guys think?**

**4: I currently have my own Facebook account that's MY LIFE, as in me. Don't know if I should share it since me writing is a SECRET. That's right. My family and school friends have NO CLUE that this account exists. So I'm paranoid.**

**5: I also have a YouTube, but...there are no videos as of yet.**

**6: My break is NOT OVER YET FOR ANOTHER FEW DAYS, but I updated A Crazy Life!**

**That's really it! Love you guys and Happy Fourth Of July~!**


	53. Chapter 58: Advice

**Hello everyone! Decided to add another entry real quick!**

**As some of you may know, I've been making a story where Bonnie is Tsundere and Vincent is Yandere.**

**Have I been portraying them correctly, to those of you that know?**

**And should I add Ronnie or another character as a DereDere? (Someone who shows love for everyone)**

**Thanks! Love you all~!**


	54. Chapter 59: Lost Episode

**Hey guys! Before we start, I want you all to know about this. One day, I was thinking about what to add into a new chapter in this story. Remembering the chapter where Eli had a meltdown at the grocery store, I suddenly thought: "What if Freddy had another reason to get medicine for Eli? And I created this.**

/Eli's P.O.V/

"Alright class." My science teacher announces as we sit. "Today we're dissecting frogs." I make a face. "I only have a few, so you'll each be assigned a partner." I take a deep breathe. _Thank God...moral support, at least... _I zone out for a bit.

/Classmate's P.O.V/

Just before the teacher assigns me a partner, Eli raises his hand. He has a distant, dull look in his eyes. His expression is blank, and he looks like his mind is in another world entirely. The teacher calls on him.

"Do you have a question?" She asks. Eli nods.

"Yes." He replies. I expect him to ask if he really has to do it. He's always seemed kind of squeamish about dead things. But his question brings stares from everyone. "Will they bleed a lot?" Silence.

"No, they're preserved." The teacher replies.

"Okay." Eli says. It may be my imagination, but it looks like Eli's mouth twitches downward, and he mutters something. "Too bad..."

/Eli's P.O.V/

I notice that the rest of the class is giving me weird looks (for some reason) as the teacher assigns the boy next to me as my partner. His name is Jake, I think. My stomach churns as he picks up one of the frogs and lays it on the plastic trays we're given.

"I don't want to do this..." I mutter. Jake looks confused.

"You should've told the teacher instead of asking if they bleed." He replies. I blink.

"I never said that." I tell him.

"Yeah, you did. Just a minute ago." I shake my head, then bite my lip and zone out again. _I'm really distracted today, huh...?_

/Jake's P.O.V/

Eli looks away, and that dull look returns. I begin to pick up the scalpel when he grabs my arm.

"I'll do it." He says, then takes it before I can argue.

"You just said you didn't want to!" I tell him. He shakes his head.

"That was Eli..." He mutters, raising the scalpel over the body. He slashes the stomach open with a flick of his wrist, then reaches in and _pulls it's heart out. _My eyes widen as he lays it on the paper towel and begins to chop it up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I ask. He blinks.

"Dissecting the frog." He says innocently, then pulls out the intestines. "Huh. I thought they'd feel ropier..." He whispers, then cuts them apart, skipping every half inch. _I'll just take it. _I think. "Try it and I'll slice your wrist all the way around to the bone and yank the skin off." He threatens before I make a move. The seriousness in his voice runs chills down my back. Everyone else is staring at us now, and the teacher slowly approaches.

"Eli..." She starts, but he interrupts her.

"I'm almost done." His voice becomes childlike now, and he smiles in a way that reminds me of my little sister. This thought is destroyed as he snaps the frog's jaws open, stuffing the sliced up organs down it's throat. "I'm just feeding my pet frog!" He looks at the teacher, his eyes wide and a crazy grin covering his face. "But he doesn't want this...HE WANTS YOUR THROAT!" He leaps at the teacher, his scalpel raised.

/Bonnie's P.O.V/

Someone knocks on the door, and Freddy opens it. I walk over next to him and see two officers...with Eli between them. He's handcuffed and trembling, his clothes and hands covered in blood. He looks up at Freddy with wide, teary eyes.

"I'm scared Daddy..." He whispers.

**I think you guys can figure out what happened. But first: NO, he didn't kill anyone. Hope you enjoyed this monstrosity formed inside of my screwed up head!**


	55. Chapter 60: Surprise!

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back!**

**My friend RegularShowMemorabilia's fifteenth birthday is coming up! Happy B-Day RSM~!**

**And I have a surprise for all of you that miss my lemons~! I'm not bringing the story back, BUT...**

**I'm doing free commissions to write lemons for whoever asks! There are rules though.**

**1: You HAVE to be a member of this site. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

**2: You also have to be a Beta Reader. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

**3: Between two and three people per lemon.**

**4: It can have one or two parts long. (Each part is made and sent separately)**

**5: Establish a connection with me so I can send it to you. (If you don't know how, PM me for instructions)**

**6: Same rules apply as previously, ONLY from my stories! BUT, I'm allowing characters from different stories of mine to crossover!**

**7: PM me your request, DON'T review!**

**8: Give me a scenario and characters. If you have any...you know..."kinks", just tell me and I'll put it in!**

**I'll DocX you your own personal lemon! Love you guys~!**


	56. Chapter 61: Crappy

**Hey everyone. I'll bet you're probably wondering why I haven't put in actual CHAPTERS.**

**No one ever sends requests anymore. That's what I made this for. If you've lost interest I'm sorry, but I'd appreciate a request, even if it's half-assed.**

**I'm sorry to sound mean but I feel crappy right now.**

**To ZachAttack11 and PurpleButterDinosaur, send me a note on DeviantArt. I ran out of messages.**


	57. Chapter 62: Everlasting Night

**Hello everyone! I've actually been getting a LOT more requests now, but I can't get this idea out of my head. I've been listening to Vocaloid music and the final entry in the "Eight Night" series (Bad End Night being the first), "Everlasting Night" played. This final time, they succeed in their attempt to find the True End after seven failed tries. Although this ending...isn't very favorable. Enjoy~!**

**Master: Freddy**

**Mistress: Jessie**

**Doll Twins: Ellie and Eli**

**Maid: Chica**

**Butler: Foxy**

**Lady: Marissa**

**Villager: Naomi**

**Mastermind: ?**

_Try to remember now; How did it all begin? A letter on a stormy night; Who was it who was betrayed...? Take the "truth" you wanted gone, and hide it in the coffins...tonight we shall perform it once again: a most magnificent Night..._

The occupants of the mansion are sitting in the den, each trying to rid themselves of boredom in one way or another. Finally, the Mistress stands.

"In the glow of an eerie red full moon, a storm brews this night..." She observes, looking out at the indeed red moon and dark clouds. The Lady, who's standing by the fire, adds to the statement hopefully.

"On such a night, on such a night..." The Maid, who's dusting the window sills, grins.

"An 'incident' is sure to occur!" She exclaims. The Master furrows his eyebrows seriously at the newspaper from where he's sitting in the room's center.

"A vampire out for blood?" He reads. The Doll Girl grins and slaps a card down in front of her brother and proposes it's probability of showing up at their doorstep.

"A werewolf baring his fangs?" Her brother retaliates by laying down a card of his own and copies her action.

"A Frankenstein's monster?" He suggests. The Butler, shining a suit of armor, rolls his eyes and says possibly the most likely event of all.

"An uninvited guest?" As the minutes go by, the Lady sighs.

"It's just so boring..." She says. The Doll Girl looks at her questioningly.

"It's just so boring...?" She asks vaguely. Her brother throws the cards down in frustration.

"It's just so boring!" He exclaims.

"I feel like I'm going to die!" The Maid agrees. Then, there's a knock at the door.

"Why, it's so late at night..." The Butler mutters as he goes across the room to open it.

"What could someone possibly want?" The Maid asks herself as the door opens to reveal a teenage Villager with her head bowed respectfully.

"Sorry to bother," She apologizes. "But could I stay for just a single night?" The Mistress blinks.

"My, my..." She mumbles. The Master and Lady smile kindly.

"The forest is dangerous at night..." He says. The Lady comes over and opens the door widely.

"Come right in, please!" She insists. The twins turn to her and grin excitedly.

"It looks like we've found..." He begins.

"Our uninvited guest!" She finishes as the Villager enters, closing the door behind her. As she's lead through the den, the Hosts begin speaking to her, their speech overlapping.

"What an ominous storm tonight..." They all say in unison, then speak separately to her.

"Perhaps something may occur?" The Maid suggests.

"So then, shall we make merry?" The Lady asks as they all surround the Villager.

"Until daybreak comes..." The Butler trails off, pouring glasses of wine. The Doll Twins finish for him simultaneously, grinning at the Villager.

"Shall we show you a night so magnificent to keep you awake?"

_Tonight, so that the world shall be tamed, shall we become slaves to the Lead Role's play? The script is controllingly captivating, and this Encore follows it to the letter! Soon the "audience" is taken by applause, and yearns for "eternity in a moment"; "may this magnificent night go on!", they pray..._

"Upon waking, hmm, isn't this odd?" The Butler asks.

"This isn't like any place I've ever seen!" The Maid exclaims. As she claims, the mansion is completely different from the one they had been in during the party. In her room, the Villager looks around in confusion before stepping out into the hallway.

"Where is this?" She wonders, then turns to see the Doll Twins holding hands near her. Her eyes widen. "Why are they..." The twins finish her question with her.

"Dolls, you ask?" Their legs are wooden, like a puppet's, and their left eyes are replaced by empty wooden sockets. The Villager steps back as the other Hosts enter the hallway, each of them in the same state as the twins.

"The play's set." The Master announces. "And the cast too..." The Mistress and Lady speak at the same time.

"Have those 'lies' become 'real'?" The Villager interrupts.

"Take me back at once! Back to the real world!" She demands. They all look out a window, and she does too. Fear hits her as she realizes that its still nighttime.

"In the world of an undawning night..." The Hosts say, looking back at her.

"Did the play stop?" The Maid asks, the Lady following up.

"Because you made a mistake?"

"Must you alone..." The Butler begins.

"Try it again?" The Doll Girl asks.

"To spin the tale of the perfect night!" Her brother exclaims.

_Tonight, we've been tamed by the world, and become slaves to the Lead Role's play..._

"I'm the only one who notices: this world is just a fake!" The Villager exclaims, running down the hallway.

_All are swallowed up by the play, and "time" becomes "eternity in a moment"..._

"I shout that this is all wrong, but it reaches no one's ears..." The Villager whispers, falling to her knees.

"Still unable to find the stolen page." The Butler says in the library, where everyone's gathered except for the Villager.

"Time just mercilessly passes by..." The Maid mutters.

"How might the play come to an end?" The Mistress asks.

"How might I be able to save everyone?" The Villager wonders in another room as she walks through the mansion.

"So long as the Lead Role lives, the show must go on." The Master states.

"But even if the Lead Role dies, the show will still not end!" The Lady adds.

"Then can't we bring in someone new?" The Doll Girl asks.

"And then we'll spin a new page!" Her brother exclaims. The Villager suddenly stops in her tracks. Across from her is a figure kneeling on the floor. She slowly approaches.

...

"It seems that what I must do to save everyone, after all, is to squeeze my pocket, for what I find there is..." The Villager mutters, then pulls a letter out of her pocket.

**For Miss Naomi.**

**The End Role**

"The 'End Role'?" She reads, then her eyes widen. "With this, can I save them all...?" She runs towards the library and is about to open the door when she hears the Hosts talking in whispers. She stops and listens.

"Tonight, we'll tame 'that girl'..." The Doll Boy says.

"And bring 'her' back from the grave..." His sister adds.

"The real and the fake..." The Master whispers.

"Shall be switched with this Encore..." The Maid finishes.

"We'll keep it a secret to 'her' alone." The Mistress tells them.

"And for us all to return to reality..." The Lady trails off.

"We seven shall perform..." The Butler says. Tears spill down the Villager's face, and she interrupts them, throwing the door open.

"A most magnificent night!" She yells, and they all look at her with surprise as she laughs insanely. "AhahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sh runs off, the Hosts chasing after her.

_The Lead Role, betrayed by everything, was a ninth person, someone's "substitute"?! In the perfectly plotted script, it's all in accordance, this Bad End Night!_

The Villager stops in front of a clock, ripping both of the golden hands off and running into the secret passage to the coffins.

_Soon the Lead Role is taken by madness, longing for the missing page...but "once again", it's now too late! Time is up, you see...?_

The Hosts reach the door just as the Villager closes it, opening a coffin and grinning.

"I found it..." She whispers, then uses one of the clock hands to slit her own wrist, laughing as blood leaks out of her arm at the same pace as the tears streaming down her face.

_Tonight, so that the world shall be tamed, shall we become slaves to the Lead Role's play? The script is controllingly captivating, and this Encore follows it to the letter! In the protection of kind "lies", forget everything and go to sleep! And once again, we shall perform...On to the Encore/Ending!_

The Hosts burst in to see the Villager knelt on the floor, holding one of the clock hands in her raised fists. She turns and gives them a sad smile.

In my shaking hands, I grip the knife, and into the "unwanted reality" we return!

She swings the knife downwards.

_True enD_

**See what I mean? Hope you enjoyed!**


	58. Chapter 63: Grow Up

**Hello everybody~! I still have about three requests to fill out, but I'm in a MAJOR Hurt/Comfort mood. You all know what that means: Yelling and crying. UNFORTUNATELY, this one features Freddy getting a BIT too fed up with Eli's child-like behavior.**

**WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND SELF HARM!**

Eli yelps and sits up in his bed, shaking a bit. He looks over at the spot that Butterscotch usually sleeps on, then remembers that his puppy was spending the night outside for exercise. The dog had gotten almost _morbidly _chubby from Eli's constant babying, so he let him out to shed a pound or two. But that also means that Eli has no one to keep his nightmares at bay. He had long ago discovered that the trigger for his nightmares (besides what had happened a few weeks ago) was being alone. He and Bonnie temporarily stopped sleeping together to, as Chica put it, 'give him space'. Eli takes a deep breath and leaves his room. He walks down the dark hallway, stopping at the closest room. Bonnie's. He quietly knocks and waits. _Please, Bunny...please be awake... _No answer. He presses his ear against the door just as it opens, and he pulls back to look at a half asleep Bonnie. The older boy rubs his eyes, then glares at Eli half-heartedly.

"Eli, it's one in the morning. Go to bed." Is all Bonnie says before he closes the door on Eli. A slight pang of hurt goes through him, and he walks to the next door. Foxy and Mike's. He knocks, realizing that the cold pain from moments ago hasn't left. Dulled a bit, but still lingering. Foxy opens it, then sees him and shakes his head.

"Not tonight, Kid. Okay?" He says gently, but with a clearly annoyed look in his eyes. The dull pain strengthens a bit, but he nods. Foxy closes the door. _Okay...how about Chica, then? _He walks over and knocks. The door immediately opens. He winces at the glare on Chica's face.

"Go away Eli." She deadpans, then closes the door. The pain becomes stronger still, and he takes a deep breath. _Uncle Goldie will let me... _He walks over and raises his hand to knock.

"Don't. Even. _Fucking. _Try it." Goldie growls, and Eli full on flinches. He bites his lip as the pain gets stronger with every beat of his heart. _D...Daddy...? _He turns and raises his hand. He knocks once, and the door flies open. Freddy's eyes are almost _black, _and Eli's eyes widen.

"Take the fucking hint already!" Freddy whisper-yells. "All you're doing is bothering everyone! We're trying to sleep, but that just can't get through your thick skull, can it?!" Eli swallows hard, his lip beginning to quiver.

"I-I'm sorry Da-" He begins, but Freddy's glare intensifies.

"Call me Daddy _one more time _and you can sleep outside with that stupid mutt of yours!" He growls, and Eli tries his best not to cry. "Seriously, _grow up. _You're fourteen, for God's sake! Stop acting like you're four! You know what, I take back my threat. We'll bring the dog inside and you can sleep outside! That dog knows when to be _around, _for one! For another, he can't run his big mouth 24/7!" A single tear escapes Eli's eye, and he sobs. Then he yelps as Freddy's hand knocks him to the floor. He looks up in disbelief, and Freddy's eyes turn into a soulless black as he glares. "And most importantly, he doesn't cry like a fucking toddler! And I actually _like having him around!_" Eli stands and runs into his room, slamming the door behind him. He locks the door and presses his back against it, slowly sliding to the floor and silently sobbing into his knees. _Fine...I'll give Da...FREDDY what he wants. Anything to make him happy... _Eli stands and silently leaves his room. He walks downstairs and opens the front door. Butterscotch comes inside, his tail wagging. Eli picks him up and carries him upstairs, setting the puppy in his room and closing the door. Then he walks outside and closes the door. He lies down on the porch and curls up, tears streaming down his face.

/morning/

...

Bonnie wakes up and almost immediately feels a pang of regret in his chest. Eli had probably had a nightmare, and he had basically told him to just sleep alone. He stands and gets dressed.

...

Foxy opens his eyes and bites his lip. Mike nuzzles his neck.

"If you feel that bad, go apologize!" He suggests happily. Foxy smiles and nods, stading to leave.

...

_God, the look on his face... _Chica thinks, biting her nails. _He looked almost heartbroken... _She gets dressed and sighs, going to apologize.

...

Goldie wants to punch himself. At the time, he had thought about hitting Eli just for wanting to sleep next to him. _What the hell's wrong with me...?_

_..._

Freddy wakes up, his mind on anything but the events the night prior. When it does hit him, he punches a wall.

"IDIOT!" He exclaims, then runs towards Eli's room. Everyone else is there too. He opens the door, and Butterscotch runs out down the stairs. Freddy looks inside to see the bed unoccupied. _I thought we put Butterscotch outside... _His eyes widen as he remembers what he had said to Eli. He rushes downstairs and opens the door. There's Eli, curled up on the ground in his pajamas, tear stains still evident under his eyes. Everyone follows, and their eyes widen. Eli wakes up, standing and looking at them.

"Good morning. It's my turn to make breakfast, so what do you all want?" He asks monotonously. Something in Freddy's head clicks, and two words echo through his head. _Grow up._

...

Eli's trying his best not to break down right there as he fixes breakfast. It's been an uncomfortably tense morning, and no one has spoken to him. Then Bonnie walks in and kisses his neck. Biting his lip painfully, Eli shakes him off.

"Not now Bonnie, I'm busy." He mutters. _Five words I thought I'd never say in a sentence. _Bonnie steps back.

"Listen, about last night..." Bonnie says, but Eli cuts him off.

"That's my fault. Freddy was right, I need to grow up and stop acting like a baby." He replies. "Breakfast is ready!" Everyone quietly files in and gets their food.

"Hungry buddy...?" Freddy asks. Eli shakes his head.

"Excuse me." He says, walking into the bathroom. He takes several breaths, a single tear falling down his face. Anger explodes in him, and he opens the cabinets. _You can't even go five minutes without wanting to cry like a baby. You're not worth anything... _He grabs a razor and turns his arm so the bottom side is showing. He drags the blade across it, slicing the skin apart enough to bleed, but not to cause any permanent damage. _It's funny how being cut feels. Like a cold, numb burn. You deserve to feel that as you die...just end it now, and it'll all be over. No more pain, no more loss, no more anything. Just peace... _The door opens, and Chica walks in.

"Eli, we...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She asks, her face rapidly paling. Freddy runs in, quickly grabbing a first aid kit. Eli tunes out their questions as Freddy cleans the cut and wraps a small bandage around his arm. Freddy picks him up and carries him into his room, closing and locking the door. He sets Eli on the bed and hugs him tightly.

"I'm so sorry son..." He whispers. That's all it takes to shatter Eli's resolve. He sobs and buries his face into Freddy's chest, crying brokenly.

"Daddy!" Eli sobs. "_Daddy!_" All Freddy can do is stroke Eli's hair, whispering his apology again and again.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

**Ended on a much darker tone than normal...hopefully you all enjoyed and I didn't offend anyone.**


	59. Chapter 59: Brother vs Sister

**Hey everyone! So, there's this show...that I am newly obsessed with. I used to love it, and now I do again! This is my favorite scene from one of my favorite episodes! But with MY characters! If anyone can guess what show it is, they get a special surprise! THEIR OWN STORY! It can follow one of mine with them in it, or it can be entirely original! Your choice! Enjoy~!**

"Where's Ellie?" Bonnie asks. Foxy looks up, then points.

"Uh..." He trails off. Everyone follows his gaze to Ellie's retreating form high in the night sky.

"Don't worry Eli." Bonnie tells his friend. "She won't get away with this." Eli's eyes turn bright green, and he glares.

"_No, she will not!_" He exclaims, taking off after his twin. He circles around her and cuts her off, hovering in her way.

"Hello, Sister." He growls, his eyes glowing brighter. Ellie grins sheepishly.

"Aww, you're mad..." She says with what Eli now sees as faux sadness. "I know I should've told you I was leaving, but you know how I hate goodbyes and-" He cuts her off.

"You are a criminal and you were going to give me your place in jail!" He accuses venomously. Ellie's eyes widen.

"Oh. Well...yeah." She admits with a smile.

"You'll give back what you've stolen and turn yourself over to the police!" Eli commands, and Ellie glares.

"And what will _you _do If I don't?" She asks, raising a hand. Purple energy covers it, and she blasts her brother's chest. He cries out in pain and backflips downwards. Her eyes now purple, she smirks. "I always was the better fighter." Eli stops falling and hovers back up, still several yards below her.

"_Not anymore!_" He yells. Ellie frowns and shoots energy blasts towards Eli as he flies towards her, dodging every attack. His face contorted into a rage filled glare, he launches a large beam of green energy. It hits Ellie's hand as she creates energy, causing a blast of electricity to course through her. She yelps, then looks at her brother. His hands and eyes are still glowing, and he looks ready to kill. Ellie grins and prepares to blast him again. Then a long, green tentacle surrounds her, pinning her hands down. As she struggles, Eli looks down at the police as they drag her down.

"Elise O'Hara, you're under arrest." One says. Eli frowns.

"Goodbye Ellie." He says. "Although you may have betrayed and attacked me...it as still great to see you..." Ellie glares.

"Next time won't be so great. I'll get out of jail Little Brother, and I _will get even!_" Eli stares down at her sadly.

**That's all I'm giving out! And you have to submit your answer as a review! Love you all~!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey! This is another one based on a TV show. But you don't get anything if you know what it is XD Enjoy~!**

Foxy runs in front of the car and holds his arms out. Jeremy's eyes widen, and he slams on the brakes. Mike jumps out of the car and runs up to him.

"Oh my God, are you alright?!" He asks, his eyes filled with panic. Foxy nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Good!" Mike exclaims, then punches Foxy's chest. The anthro flinches.

"Ow!"

"This isn't a game, Fazbear! You could've gotten hurt!" Foxy rubs his chest from the hit.

"Good thing I didn't..." He mutters. Mike shakes his head.

"What do you want from me...?" He whispers. Foxy looks into his eyes sadly.

"I just want you..." Mike shakes his head.

"No, you don't..." He replies. Foxy stares in shock as Mike continues. "You HAD me, Fazbear. You had me at Christmukkah* in a freaking Wonder Woman costume, and you chose Fritz! You had me three months ago, and you left!"

"I want to make it up to you!"

"You only seem to WANT me when you can't have me! You like the chase, and that's it!" Jeremy and Foxy are in stunned silence. "So you know what? You can have it. I'm going home..." Mike gets into Jeremy's car. Foxy watches them drive off, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

...

"Blu and I don't have anything with each other!" Eli exclaims. Bonnie rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, right after he found out about me, huh?" He asks. Eli glares.

"What was I supposed to do?! Wait for you?! You weren't coming back!"

"You lied to me..." Bonnie mutters, then turns and walks away.

**UGH, boy trouble XD**

***: "Christmukkah" is a mix between Christmas and Hanukkah. The character Foxy plays has a Jewish father and a Christian mother, so he created one holiday for it. In his own words: "It's one week of a few presents, then one day of many presents."**


	61. Chapter 66: I Love You All

**Uh...hey guys. So, I've been hearing and reading about how there's a chance ...**

**...that the American government may collapse next week. The chances were recently lessened, but that still worries me. Not to mention what's going on with Social Security and the economy.**

**So, just in case this is my last entry...**

**I love you all so much. You guys have made writing an incredible experience for me and it's made me so happy. I've made so many good friends on here and I wouldn't trade these last 5-6 months for anything.**

**Hopefully I'll see you all next week, and for a VERY LONG time after.**

**I love you all.**

**~CPAF**


	62. Chapter 67: Poll

**Hey guys! Just wanna let you know that I have put up another poll on my profile page!**

**Vote i you can! Love y'all~!**

**~CPAF**


	63. Chapter 68: Left 4 Dead: New Life Twist

**I got this idea from a livestream my boyfriend RegularShowMemorabilia did on Steam. Therefore, it's dedicated to him! I just added a New Life twist. Enjoy~! I love you Shane~!**

**P.S: My nickname for him is Freddybear X3**

"Jules, got tired of waiting and headed to evac center. If you're smart, you'll do the same." Eli reads, then rolls his eyes. "What horseshit."

"Maybe they made it." His twin sister replies as she refuels her chainsaw. "You never know, right Bonnie?" The purple haired male looks at her as he cocks his shotgun.

"That's...a good point, I guess..." He replies. Eli looks at Freddy as the oldest in the group (and unanimously designated leader) reloads his rifle.

"You think the zombies are ready for Freddy~?" The redhead jokes, making Ellie and Bonnie smirk. Freddy gives an icy stare, then breaks it and rolls his eyes.

"Probably. They keep getting weirder." He replies. Eli nods as he picks up a second pistol (He has an almost endless amount of full clips in his backpack) and loads it.

"Yeah. Like that one that popped up out of the ground and tried to bite Bonnie yesterday.*" He agrees. Bonnie grimaces.

"Or that one that screeched at us and brought an entire damn horde on us*?" Ellie adds.

"And then there's all the ones on top of that. I even saw a Hunter hanging _upside down _awhile ago!" Bonnie exclaims, shuddering. "Those creepy bastards..." Eli looks through the barred window of the safe room door, then nods. They open it and head outside.

...

"Screamer!" Eli shouts, firing at the straitjacket-wearing zombie. It yelps as bullets pelt it and jumps away. The group runs past a car, Ellie in the back. The Screamer jumps out from an alley and screams in her ear.

"AGH!" She cries out, swinging the chainsaw and successfully decapitating it. The others run over as the telltale chorus of a horde coming is heard in the distance. Eli gives Ellie a bottle of painkillers.

"I've only got a few, but it'll help with the ache." He tells her. She nods and takes one.

"Here they come..." Bonnie mutters.

...

"Look out!" Bonnie yells as Freddy runs past an oddly placed lump under the dirt. As Freddy turns his head, the lump explodes in a storm of blood and organs. The ground shakes as Freddy is thrown several feet before hitting a nearby building.

"Agh!" He grunts as he slides to the ground. Ellie quickly helps him up and gives him a first aid kit.

"Go ahead, I don't need it." She tells him as he attempts to give it back, having one of his own. Freddy nods.

"I owe you one." He replies.

...

Eli opens a door and turns on his flashlight, looking around for any weapons. He sees a gallon of gas in the corner.

"Ellie could use that." He says, picking it up before he hears quiet sobbing. He freezes and slowly turns to see an emaciated woman in tattered clothes crying in a corner. "She can't be a Witch...her hair's black..." He mutters, then looks at her hands. Completely free of any blood or abnormalities of any kind, other than being thin. "Excuse me...?" He asks, slowly approaching her. Other than echoing in the small room, her sobs sound perfectly human. He has no reason to fear. Until he sees the sharp teeth pull back into a malicious grin. Before his eyes, her fingers elongate and sharpen to twice the normal size of a Witch's claws. She looks up at him with bleeding, dead eyes and cackles loudly. Eli turns and takes off, closing the door behind him. Screaming, the Witch easily demolishes the door and chases him.

...

"I'll patrol for extra supplies." Eli offers, wincing and pressing his hand against the bandage on his stomach. Ellie shakes his head.

"No way." She replies. Freddy's eyes harden and he shakes his head. Eli grins jokingly.

"Uh oh, Papa Bear's come out of hibernation..." He says, using the name he and Ellie had thought up for him when he gets protective of anyone in the group. This normally make Freddy smile, but he wasn't distracted this time. "I'll be fine! I found some radios that we can use to talk to each other." Eli says, pulling four walkie talkies from his backpack. "They're on the same frequency. If one needs help, EVERYONE will hear it." Freddy sighs, but grudgingly nods.

"Fine..." He growls. Eli grins and hugs Freddy quickly before leaving. Silence. Then Freddy's lips twitch upward into a small smile.

...

"Ugh..." Eli mutters, opening his eyes. But he can't see anything. "Freddy...?" He whispers, standing. He whimpers as a sharp pain runs up his left leg every time he walks on it. He steps on a small lump and reaches down. His flashlight! Luckily, one of his pistols is still attached to it. He turns the flashlight on and looks around. He's in a bedroom with the windows boarded up. He looks around for his other pistol and, seeing it in the corner of the room, he picks it up. "Where is everyone...?" He wonders, walking towards the door. He stops when he hears a low, almost silent growl. He slowly realizes that it's coming from _directly above _him. He takes a deep breath and looks up to see a Hunter clinging to the roof and hanging upside down. Eli's eyes widen as it growls again, but still quietly. It takes him a minute to realize that he's sleeping. A Hunter sleeping? Weird...but right now, Eli didn't care. It wasn't attacking him, so why should he care? He carefully opens the door and sneaks out of the room...then trips on his bad leg. He cries out and hits the floor hard, beginning to cry at both the pain and knowing that he's probably DEAD now. He looks back at the room and sees the Hunter still on the ceiling. He lifts up his flashlight and freezes up. _The Hunter is staring at him. _As he stares into it's bloody eyes, it drops to the floor and slowly crawls over to him, growling a bit louder than it was. But it never makes a move to claw or pounce. Instead, it pulls down it's hood. Eli's eyes widen. "It's you..." He whispers.

...

"And you think that Eli's gonna be in a fucking _pet store_?" Ellie asks, staring at Bonnie in disbelief. He shrugs.

"Besides the apartment building at the town border, this is the only place we haven't searched." He says. Freddy walks towards the building.

"I'll search the entire Godforsaken PLANET if it means finding Eli..." He mutters, opening the door. "What the hell...?"

"What is it?" Ellie asks, walking besides him with Bonnie right behind. At the end of the hall, there's a dog. A black Labrador. "Oh my God, a dog?" She exclaims, running in. "I always wanted a dog!"

"Ellie!" Freddy exclaims, grabbing her arm.

"Dogs can't get-" She starts, then is interrupted by the dog barking at them. They look at it. It barks again, then hacks. Blood pours out of it's mouth.

"Holy..." Bonnie whispers as it begins to run towards them.

"RUN!" Freddy yells.

**What do you guys think? Like the idea?**

***1: A Screamer was a Special Infected that was scrapped from the original Left 4 Dead. It's a man in a straitjacket that screams at an extremely high pitch, attracting a horde. Other than that, it can't attack. My twist on it: It attracts a larger horde than Boomers can.**

***2: A Special Infected scrapped from Left 4 Dead 2. Known as a Leaker, it could burrow itself into the ground and explode when Survivors were near it. My twist: It can follows Survivors while underground.**


	64. Chapter 64

**I wanna make this public.**

**I argued with my boyfriend tonight, and said a lot of things that I regret. And he said some thing too, but he has every right to dump me and move on.**

**I told him he was an asshole, mocked him, and then told him to drop some weight.**

**Call me an asshole, an attention seeking whore, unfavorite and unfollow me, whatever.**

**I don't care about any of that right now. I want him to see this.**

**I love you so much baby. And no matter what happens, I always will.**

**And please...not for me, not for Blu, for YOU...don't hurt yourself. You're a handsome, cute, smart, amazing guy and SO MANY people out there love you.**

**If we break up, just know...I'll always take the blame for it, because it's my fault.**

**I**

**LOVE**

**YOU**

**SO**

**MUCH**

**SHANE.**

**So much that it hurts me to see you sad...**

**I'm not asking for forgiveness.**

**I'm asking...BEGGING...for you to stay happy...even if that means taking me out of my life.**

**We met with me being a fanboy and you a writer. And we've come a long way.**

**But if you think it's time for us to leave each other's lives, then I can't stop you.**

**But I can miss you.**

**And I will.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Try to figure this out, you get a cookie :3**

_He couldn't find her...where is $#%*?_

_Her *)* is worried..._

_He took the new job to find out what happened to *$#..._

_But will he survive...?_

_And can &amp;^% find out the truth...?_

_Who is the !# $^% *&amp;(..._

_And where is #( hiding...?_

_What is the ! #$%^&amp;**&amp;'s plan...?_

_And what does he want from ! ##$%?_


	66. Chapter 66

**Uh...hey guys.**

**So, ONCE AGAIN, I deleted my lemon story XP**

**Mostly because of reasons pertaining to less writing to worry about. But, as I've said, if you wanna PM a request, I'll doc.x it to you!**

**I also have some familial drama going on, so...yeah...**

**But anyway, I love you guys~!**


	67. Chapter 72

**If any of you know what anime this is from, I will love you forever X3**

Ellie looks bored as she stares at the two boys across from her in the school hallway.

"You sure are persistent." She states, not really sounding surprised, but more indifferent. Foxy glares at her.

"I was out of practice last time, but not today! And when someone hasn't pitched in a while, even the best pitcher around, can easily have his balls hit!" He yells dramatically. Beside him, Bonnie looks slightly disgusted.

"I would've phrased that differently..." He mutters. Ellie rolls her eyes.

"Take my advice and stop. Or do you not mind not being able to walk yourself to school?" She asks, her tone not changing. Foxy's eyes widen slightly, then he smirks cockily.

"I wonder which one of us won't be able to walk to school?" He replies, taking a defensive stance. Ellie sighs and shakes her head.

"You're hopeless..." She looks at Bonnie. "Will you be my witness that this is self defense?" She asks. Bonnie nods.

"Yeah, since he started it anyway." He answers. Ellie nods.

"Good. Now, what would you like me to do to you?" She asks Foxy, in the same tone of voice. "How about I make you unable to stand for awhile?"

"You can't possibly do that!" Foxy growls. "Quit talking and fight me already!" He jumps at her. She slides under him and delivers a blur of rapid kicks to his chest and stomach. Then she spins for more momentum and repeats the attack as Bonnie tries to figure out the number of kicks. Weirdly, a hit counter appears near Ellie, reaching over 500.

"He's getting airtime...!" Bonnie mutters, his eyes wide as Foxy is almost levitating over Ellie's rapid kicks. She looks down at him.

"Hurry, open the trash chute!" She calls out, still kicking. Bonnie nods and runs to the wall behind him, opening a narrow metal chute. Ellie jumps and delivers her 558th kick in the form of a roundhouse, knocking Foxy into the chute before landing and walking over. As Foxy begins to slide, his legs at level with his shoulders, he looks at Bonnie.

"Help me!" He yells, sounding panicked as Ellie kneels in front of him, pointing to his hands' weak grip on the sides of the chute.

"You'll fall if I release your fingers. What will you do?" She asks, then immediately continues. "So you want to fall?"

"I didn't answer!" Foxy exclaims, watching in horror as Ellie slowly pries his fingers from the chute.

...

Outside, a male student is walking, then turns as he hears a muffled scream and a loud crash.

...

Ellie stands, now looking worried. "Did I go too far...?" She asks, biting her lip. Bonnie grins.

"Nah, he's fine!" He looks down the chute. "Hey, Foxy! You alive?" He winces as Foxy yells back up at him.

"SCREW YOU! THIS ISN'T THE END!" Bonnie grins and looks back up at Ellie.

"See?" She shakes her head.

"I hope he stops this soon..." She begins to walk away, then turns and smiles. "But seeing you two makes me really nostalgic..."

"Huh?" Bonnie asks.

"Nothing, forget I spoke." She replies quickly, leaving.

**Again, you will get endless love from me if you can name the anime O3O**


	68. Chapter 73: AMY Review

**Hey guys!**

**Well, I just wanted to let you guys know about a CERTAIN GAME that I myself happen to love, but has been bashed almost universally. And this game is called AMY.**

**So, the basic summary for AMY is that you're playing a woman named Lana, who is escorting the verbally challenged and autistic child Amy to a hospital in Silver City (midwest U.S.A) in the year 2034. On the train ride to Silver City's hospital to meet your friend Ellen, a flash of light flies over them (with Lana commenting that she "saw something on fire fly over us"). Seconds later, the train begins to derail and Lana is knocked out by the train conductor, who is in a severe state of decay (it's worth noting that he, along with all but two of the game's enemies, have a glowing symbol on their forehead. Why that is and what the symbol means is never explained.)**

**After this, the basic point is to escort Amy to the hospital while avoiding (and sometimes fighting) the infected people and military soldiers (don't try to fight the soldiers. For your own sake.) that are in pursuit of Lana and Amy.**

**About two chapters (there are five or six, I think) into it, you discover that Amy has psychic abilities that can be used to combat enemies (or aid in sneaking past them). When you find strange symbols on the wall, you can have Amy draw these symbols to learn an ability. The only two in the game are "Sphere of Silence" and "Shock Wave". Sphere of Silence is basically making a translucent sphere that muffles all sound, so it's useful for stepping on broken glass or shattering windows. "Shock Wave" is completely self explanatory.**

**Then there's the simple, if slightly frustrating at times, combat system. You hold down a button to carry your weapon, press another button to swing this weapon (either a plank of wood or a crowbar), and a third button to dodge enemy attacks. The attack and dodge speeds are fairly clunky, but nothing compared to older games where you were forced to master the ability of "virtual precognition", as I called it, which was pretty much having to hit a button a full second before the enemy actually gets close enough to hurt you just to hit it.**

**The stealth, movement, and running system is next. Stealth is fairly simple: Press a button to crouch, move around, and for the love of God DO NOT STEP ON GLASS. Movement and running is a bit more complex: walk is like every other game that requires you to walk control wise, hold down a button to jog, hold down the jogging button and repeatedly tap another one to sprint (although, in higher difficulties, running won't matter. Those bastards are UNBELIEVABLY fast. In the eternal words of Zoey from L4D: "I'm calling zombie bullshit on that".)**

**The durability system now. Every weapon has durability, which can be seen with the click of a button what state your weapon is in. Green means good, yellow means breaking, red means almost broken, and when your weapon breaks means FIND ANOTHER ONE ASAP.**

**But you, of course, aren't immune to the zombie 'virus' (it's passed by contamination, not as a contagious infection. It's explained to be like "a spontaneous genetic mutation"). You get a meter in chapter one that gauges Lana's condition. Green means healthy, yellow means contaminated, and red means highly contaminated. When you drop dead means a game over. You can find syringes that slow down the contamination and temporarily heal you, or use the oxygen masks on dead soldiers. And, for reasons unexplained, Amy is completely immune. Being near her cures you completely until you distance yourself from her.**

**Of course, being infected has some advantages. When Lana becomes infected, her appearance changes. Her eyes become dead looking, her skin turns grey, you can see her veins (which have turned a creepy dark color), the screen begins to tinge red, her perception of shapes change (everything looks shaky and wavering), and she begins to hear voices. When you are contaminated enough (basically, when the screen tinge begins), zombies will think you are one of them as long as you DO NOT move faster than a walk or pull out your weapon. Stepping on glass and pushing obstacles around will not attract attention from the infected.**

**And now to the titular character Amy herself. Besides using her psychic powers and healing you, she is key to solving puzzles in the game. She can hack systems, crawl into small spaces to access rooms and make them available for you to enter, and follows a series of commands. You can hold her hand to keep her from wandering (and to make sure she doesn't die when you're running like hell from zombies), or have her wait for you in a certain place (if you're gone too long or go too far, she will try to find you), or use her lamp to see in dark rooms.**

**Sometimes, you will have to hide from enemies under tables or in cabinets. This is simple: hide until the yellow exclamation mark disappears.**

**The checkpoint and save system is most of the reason that this game is hated by many critics. The checkpoints are few and far between (sometimes only one or two per chapter), and you must finish the entire chapter for the game to save your progress. Meaning this: if you get a checkpoint, then turn the game off and turn it back on later, it will not save your progress and you'll have to start the chapter over. Updates to the game were made so that there are more checkpoints and you CAN exit a chapter and keep your place.**

**The puzzles are mostly frustrating because of one simple fact that even I can't overlook: It doesn't tell you what to do. From the get-go, you have to figure out what to do on your own. This can be extremely frustrating and tedious at times.**

**The animation, dialogue, and voice acting. The game has some flaws with animation. Such as: the lip syncing barely looks like it's forming words (but who gives a crap, honestly?), and it's slightly clunky as well. The dialogue is sometimes repetitive (I counted three times at least that Lana said these exact words: "Amy, you're such a brave girl! We're getting out of here!"). The voice acting is decent at least, if a bit B-List.**

**The story is pretty simplistic at first, but gets more complicated later.**

**As for the ending: No spoilers, but you're left on a HUGE cliffhanger. And during the credits, it shows pictures of areas and enemies planned for a possible sequel (including a grotesque spider-like creature).**

**There may have indeed been a sequel if VectorCell, the game's developer, hadn't went bankrupt and closed in 2013. But hopefully someone will 'adopt' the game and remake it (to stop the critics' incessant bitching), and even make the sequel.**

**We can only hope, and only time will tell, but I think that AMY deserves more than a 2/10 (IGN Reviews). ESPECIALLY for it's low price of barely ten dollars. I give it a solid 5 or 6.**

**If you're interested in this game, you can probably find it on ebay or Amazon for PC, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3 (I think)!**

**That's all for now guys! If you want more game reviews, tell me in a review or PM and I'll research it if I've never seen it, then give you my feedback! **

**Love y'all~!**


	69. Chapter 74: Guess The Scene

**Anyone who can guess what TV show this is from gets a cookie :3**

**But, just to make it harder, I'm adding FNaF characters instead.**

**Yes, I am aware that Bonnie is not girl (obviously), but it's just for this.**

**Notes: Vixie (Mangle) and Goldie are the parents of Freddy and foster parents of Foxy. Springtrap is the father of Sapphire (a genderbend of Shane's Blue X3), not Bonnie. Mr. Schmidt is the pre-calculus teacher's ACTUAL name in the show XD**

Vixie walks into the kitchen and pours a glass of orange juice. She smiles at Freddy, who's sitting at the table.

"First day of school." She announces. "You excited?" Freddy sends her a blank look. She grins. "You know, I ask questions in the hopes of eliciting an actual response." Freddy shrugs.

"I thought I could convey more with a look." He replies.

"You look adorable." Vixie retorts. Freddy shakes his head.

"No." Is all he says. Vixie tries again.

"Cute?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Dope?"

"Oh my God..."

"Rad?"

"PLEASE." Freddy exclaims, looking at her with disgust. "This is so painful!"

"I'm sorry!" She says quickly just as Goldie walks in. "How was surfing?"

"I cut it short." He replies, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "I thought I'd see the boys off." Vixie looks at Freddy with a teasing grin.

"Doesn't Freddy look rad?" She asks. Freddy slowly shakes his head, annoyed. Goldie notices and grins.

"You _do _look rad! Mad props, son!" Freddy rolls his eyes, then looks relieved as Foxy walks in.

"Thank God, man." He says. "Are you ready to go?" Foxy grabs a glass, not answering as Goldie looks at him.

"First day, you excited?" The yellow bear asks. Foxy sends him a scowl that, unlike Freddy's look, describes in no uncertain terms how he feels about it: profoundly pissed off. "Enough said..." Freddy looks impressed as Foxy sits by him.

"How do you do that, by the way?" He asks. "How do you convey everything with just a look?" Foxy's response is to send another glare. "And again..."

"How are you feeling?" Vixie looks at him, filling his glass with orange juice. Foxy chugs it down. "You nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?" The crimson fox replies sarcastically. This is lost on Freddy, who immediately labels a reason.

"Because we're going to school with, like...three hundred Red's minus the redeeming social qualities?" He frowns apologetically as yet another dirty look is sent his way. "Got it, sorry. You meant you _were_ nervous." Shaking his head, Foxy refills his glass.

...

"Don't be nervous!" Bonnie exclaims reassuringly. Sapphire looks at her with a smile.

"I'm not nervous. I'm just not going." She replies.

"Saph, you have to go! You _own _the school!" Bonnie presses. "And what about the Kickoff Carnival? You're still the Social Chair."

"Hmm, let's see..." Sapphire says sarcastically. "Be humiliated in front of the entire school, or hire someone to make balloon animals?" Bonnie gasps eagerly.

"You have to hire the guy who makes a balloon octopus!" When Sapphire glares, she sighs. "So, Red cheated on you." She says, as if it's not a big deal. "And, yes you almost died in Mexico...and, okay, there's that whole scandal with your dad-"

"If you're trying to make me feel better..." Sapphire interrupts pointedly. Bonnie nods sheepishly, looking down at the table.

"Right. The _point is, _there is no such thing as bad publicity." Sapphire wrinkles her nose as a smoky smell fills the room.

"Is that something burning?" She asks. Bonnie frowns and sniffs, then grimaces. Springtrap walks in with two plates of badly burned toast.

"Okay, so...new oven..." He announces as he sits by his daughter. "I haven't quite figured out how to make French toast-"

"_Not in the oven _would be a good place to start!" Bonnie interrupts, grinning. Springtrap smiles and continues.

"But since no one will hire me, that gives me a chance to go out and buy a cookbook." He hands one plate to Sapphire. "Come on, it's good. They're...crunchy!" He pokes one with a fork, a loud tap coming from the rock hard bread.

"Um...no thanks..." Sapphire replies. Bonnie stares at the scorched toast.

"I don't know who I'm more worried about here..." She mutters, looking between the two across from her.

"Well..." Springtrap says. "I think it's safe to say that this year is...going to be different." Sapphire nods, frowning slightly.

...

"Maybe this year will be different!" Vixie exclaims cheerfully. "You know, better?"

"That's the mantra every year." Freddy replies. "And every year some big jock decides it'll be fun to pee in one of my shoes." Goldie looks at him angrily, looking ready to beat down whoever it was. His son grins. "Nah, I'm just kidding." He pauses. "They pee in both. Foxy has Mr. Schmidt for pre-calculus." Vixie and Goldie freeze, looking at Foxy with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with Mr. Schmidt?" He asks cautiously, confused. Freddy smirks. "Nothing. Say hi to his mole for me."

"Well, at least you've got each other." Goldie says.

"How wise." Freddy nods half-heartedly.

"Thanks, son!" As Goldie leaves, Foxy tries to grin and fails.

"We're doomed." He deadpans.

**Love this scene XD If nobody can guess, I'll add another scene from this same episode.**


End file.
